Ceremony of Innocence
by jrrm64
Summary: AU. Ups and downs of a relationship between Superman and Wonder Woman.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was when he flew that he felt most like he was Kal-El and not Clark Kent. Clark Kent was grounded, the son of farmers who made his living trying to expose injustice and unfairness through his reporting. Clark was honorable, hardworking, and able to blend into the crowd. Kal-El was his opposite. He was the last son of a dead planet. Kal-El was the son of a world so advanced that they stood on the precipice of godhood. He came from a people who were aloof, cold, isolationist, scientific, and had nearly perfected their DNA. On Earth under a yellow sun the son of Krypton possessed Olympian strength, speed, flight, and other powers that would lead a lesser man to become a planet's tyrant, but Kal-El was in essence still Clark Kent and he wasn't raised to be a tyrant.

Reaching the boundary between the mesosphere and the thermosphere, he stopped his flight and floated in a cross-like pose, his God pose as Bruce had sarcastically remarked. He closed his eyes and soaked in the solar radiation and rested. It was quiet here for him. On Earth, he heard everything. Jonathan Kent used to joke to Martha that he could hear butterflies humping two counties over. Having a respite from his senses was always a blessing.

Floating free without interference or obligations, he could let his mind wonder. At twenty-eight years old, Kal-El's powers still hadn't hit their peak, though he was definitely stronger today then he was even three years ago. He estimated that another twenty-five years to thirty years under the Earth's sun and he should be at his strongest. Sometime in the future his weakness to Kryptonite would no longer be a problem, as his system would be strong enough to deal with its deleterious effects on him. There were those on earth who feared him now because of his strength, he wondered what they would think of him as he grew stronger.

Superman's internal clock kept time. When ten minutes passed, he opened his eyes and headed for the Watchtower, the headquarters of the Justice League. He was running late for a meeting.

Ceremony of Innocence

As the newly elected chairperson of the Justice League, Dinah Lance was nervous. Today was her first official meeting since she was elected to her current position. She had been the founding member and leader of Birds of Prey along with Starling, Katana, and Batgirl. Entering the conference room she saw that the Flash, John Stewart Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, J'onn J'onzz, Nightwing, Batman, Zatanna, and Vixen. The only one missing was Superman, which wasn't too much of a surprise. Lately, he had been distant from the League. The rumor that his breakup was the cause of his attitude.

Two years ago Wonder Woman was able finally to come to terms with Zeus being her father and resolved the trouble with Hera. This led to Themyscira being restored to its former glory. Her mother was transformed from stone back to flesh and blood and her sisters from snakes back to their former forms. This came at the price of her relationship with Superman, though. Hera demanded a painful sacrifice as punishment for Hippolyta's and Zeus dalliance and that was for Diana to turn her back on true love: Superman.

Dinah sat down and called the meeting to order.

"I propose we start the meeting even though one short on the board members," she said.

The doors to the main conference room opened and Superman walked into room. He smiled at Dinah and mouthed the words I'm sorry then proceeded to sit down beside Batman.

"Let me guess, Kent, you were soaking up solar radiation," Batman greeted him.

"You are the world's greatest detective, Bruce," said Clark.

He then looked across the round table and saw Diana staring at him. His stomach knotted. Just looking at her beautiful face could cause him pain. After taking a furtive glance at her, he turned his eyes away from her and stared at Dinah.

"We have a request from the UN to send an observation team to the Watchtower for a period of two days. They said it would help in voting NGO status to the League. Opinions," she said.

"On the Watchtower League members are free with letting down their guard and exposing their true identities. I don't want them here," said Nightwing.

"I agree," Barry Allen spoke up. "We need our privacy."

"NGO status, though, would help us in our fight for acceptance," added Green Arrow.

"Offer an alternative. Two observers for one day with limited access due to members wish for privacy," Batman suggested.

"Can their observers be trusted?" asked Aquaman.

"J'onn can assure us that they can. He can chaperone them and read their intentions," added Batman.

"I'll make the suggestion," said Dinah. "Next on the agenda, we have an off world mission."

Superman stared politely at Dinah and zoned out. From a young age when his super hearing kicked in, he had learned to focus in on the most trivial sound and block everything else out. In this case, he zeroed in on Diana's heartbeat. There was a time that listening to her heartbeat brought him calm and strength, but now it brought merely distraction for him.

For thirty minutes he lost himself in her heartbeat. Suddenly, an alarm went off and Hawkgirl's voice came over the speaker.

"We have an emergency in Metropolis. The City is under attack. Supergirl needs help," she announced.

"We should get to shuttles and the transporter and get down there now," Dinah stated.

Superman stood up and looked at Dinah.

"No need. I'll head down and help her," said Superman then he turned and looked at the attractive magician. "Zatanna, can you use magic to transport me to outside of the satellite. I can get to Metropolis quicker on my own."

"Sure, Clark," she replied.

"Good luck, Kent," said Batman as he stood to go to the monitoring room to check on the threat. There was no way he was going to just sit by and watch.

Ceremony of Innocence

Superman pushed the outer limits of his speed to get to Metropolis in order to assist Kara. He scanned the street. Cars were turned over, buildings damaged, and part of the street turned to rubble. There was his cousin Kara in the hands of a eight men in mech suits, eight soldiers. He didn't need to get any closer to know that the suits were powered by Kryptonite.

"Drop her," demanded Superman.

"Sure," said one of the men in the mech suits.

The one holding her dropped Kara on the ground. She was suffering from Kryptonite radiation poisoning. With the help of the league, especially who used his detective skills and money to collect the meteor rock, Kryptonite was a rare item to find on earth now. Here were six mech suits powered by Kryptonite. Besides the trouble in finding the Kryptonite, it would have cost millions to obtain the deadly pieces of his destroyed home world. He could hear Kara's breathing. It was ragged and her heartbeat was growing weaker.

"Who are you?" Superman demanded.

"Just call us a hit squad," said the lead mech soldier.

Superman blurred through them grabbing Kara. He came to a stumbling stop a good thirty yards away from them with Kara in his arms. The Kryptonite radiation from the suits had hit him with a wave of nausea. He had to get Kara away from the men. Taking a deep breath, he took off on foot, as flying seemed too much of a task at the moment. He didn't stop until he reached the Kent Farm in Smallvile. Placing her down on the porch, he used his League communicator to contact the Watchtower.

"Superman to Watchtower," he said.

"Sitrep, Clark," said Bruce's calm, gruff voice.

"I've taken Kara to the Kent Farm. She has Kryptonite poisoning and needs attention," he said.

"I'll have someone transport down and bring her up to the infirmary," said Bruce.

"There are six men wear mech suits powered by Kryptonite in Metropolis," he said. "I'm headed back there, but I could use some help."

"I'll send a team," stated Bruce. "Be careful, Clark."

"Thanks, Bruce."

Superman took a moment to look around the farm. The workers were gone for the day. It had been six months since he last visited here. He had received many offers for the farm since his adoptive parents died in a car accident, yet he managed to hang on to the place by hiring men to work the farm, grow corn, and rent the house out. It had been eight months since the last family who rented the house had moved out.

He looked at his cousin in her Kryptonian armor with the seal from the House of El on her chest.

"Take care, cousin," he said softly then he took off into the air.

The effects of what little Kryptonite radiation poisoning he had received were gone. He was ready to fly and find out who these men were and who hired them.

Ceremony of Innocence

Superman lay under the solar lamp in the infirmary. A team of Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow arrived on the scene in time to help Superman, but not before he suffered a dose of Kryptonite radiation poisoning himself. Kara lay under her own solar lamp soaking in the healing rays. She had not regained consciousness yet, but according to Mr. Terrific and Dr. Midnite she was going to be fine.

With his armor retracted back into his House of El shield and wearing only a sheet, Clark felt less than comfortable with visitors, yet visitors came.

"How are you feeling, Clark?" asked Bruce.

Bruce was still wearing his Batman armor, but his cowl was down exposing his face. With him was Nightwing and Wonder Wonder, who stood behind them and appeared pensive.

"I'm fine," he answered in a hoarse, dry voice.

Batman walked over to the table near his bed, poured him a glass of water, and handed it to him. Clark drank it down in one long gulp. His throat was felt better. He placed the glass on the table.

"I collected all the Kryptonite personally from their mech suits and weapons and gave them to J'onn to dispose of," said Bruce.

"Thanks, Bruce," he said with his voice sounding clearer.

"You should have let the League handle them and stayed out of it, Clark. There suits were leaking Kryptonite radiation," said Nightwing.

Clark smiled at Nightwing then he looked at Bruce.

"I remember when he was sixteen and afraid to speak to me," he said.

"It appears that turning twenty means you're free to say anything you want to whoever you want," growled Bruce.

Dick Grayson ignored Bruce Wayne's dig towards him. They weren't on the best speaking terms lately. According to Alfred they fought so much because they were too much alike. Dick didn't like that description.

"I'm concerned about you Clark," said Dick Grayson.

"I know," Clark smiled softly.

He then reached up and touched the shield laying against his chest and through Kryptonian nano-technology his armor started to spread out forming over his body. Once he was fully armored, he stood up and looked at his visitors.

"Who were they?" asked Clark.

"I'm looking into, Clark," said Bruce. "The armor and tech is similar to armor and tech used by Cadmus."

Clark's eyes glowed red in anger. When he first started playing hero, a government agency called Cadmus decided he was a threat. They even captured him to experiment on him, but had underestimated his powers.

"Clark, calm down. Let me get evidence against them first," Bruce said.

"Listen to Bruce, Kal," Wonder Woman spoke up.

Clark's eyes returned to their normal cerulean hue. He stared at Diana. Diana was unmistakenly an Amazon in body and spirit. At six foot tall, she was imposing, yet there was nothing masculine about her. She was the epitome of female grace and beauty with powers that rivaled even a Superman. There was a time Clark thought she was his soulmate, but that time was gone. He held his still for several beats beyond comfortable. She now seemed uncomfortable to speak.

"You're right, Princess," he said then he looked at Bruce.

"I'll stay here and wait for Kara to wake up then I'm taking her to the Fortress. I can care for her better there," Clark said to Bruce.

Bruce knew Clark all too well and he knew that his friend was in pain. For too long he had bottled up emotions that needed to be purged. He was skating along an emotional edge, which was dangerous for everyone, considering this was Superman. With his powers, Clark needed control. Subconsciously, Bruce touched the lead lined container on his utility belt which kept his own personal stash of Kryptonite. This was his insurance that Clark would never completely lose control.

"I need to get back to Gotham," said Bruce then he looked over at Kara. "If you need anything, Clark, let me know."

"Thanks, Bruce," said Clark.

"I should be going, too," added Nightwing.

"Dick," smiled Clark.

"I'm due back on Themyscria. My mother is expecting me," said Diana.

Clark nodded then he watched as his friends left him alone with Kara. He took a deep breath and released it slowly allowing a Kryptonian calm to envelope him. Jonathan and Martha Kent had taught him to be open with his emotions, to care about people and worry about them, which was in many ways the opposite of his aloof Kryptonian blood. Lately, he felt it easier to be Kryptonian than human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not DC Comics, so I am just playing with someone's creation. **

Chapter One

Themyscira was known by some as Paradise Island, a mythic place found in books but not to be found in reality. Veiled by magic it was a series of small hidden islands that was the home for the Amazons since the time Heracles raped and abused them. Diana's mother, Queen Hippolyta, along with Queen Anahid of the Bana-Mighdall, Philippus, and Pallas sat in the Exedra, reserved for judges at their games on the north embankment of the stadium. In the middle of the crowded stadium the brown haired Trigona and red haired Artemis of the Bana-Mighdall circle each other with their swords raised in defensive position. Neither woman wore clothes, as they bodies were bathed in sweat from their long match and the heat of the afternoon sun. They were examples of female warrior perfection being cheered on by other Amazons.

Diana arrived at the palace to be greeted by her longtime friend Mala, who escorted her to the stadium. Quietly, she sat beside her mother in the Exedra.

"It is good to see you, daughter," said Hippolyta.

Diana nodded at her. She wasn't in the mood to talk, especially about the subject which bothered her. Her mother would never understand her love for Kal.

"Princess," Philippus and Pallas added.

"You must be happy to have a respite from the Patriarch's world, Princess," said Queen Anahid.

"It is good to be home," said Diana politely.

"Look at the form of Artemis. She is a magnificent warrior," Anahid proudly said, as he attention returned to the match.

"I did not know you were having games, mother," Diana said.

"It was decided by the Senate to hold these games to memorialize our return from Hera's punishment. They are being called the Hera Games," said Hippolyta.

"I see," Diana said keeping her real opinion of Hera and any games that honored Hera to herself.

For returning her mother and sisters, she owed Hera, even though it was her own pettiness that sought to ruin their lives, but Diana no longer honored her because of her pettiness. Her idea of the perfect punishment to restore her sisters and mother, her cruelty, had been to take Kal away from her. She made the sacrifice willingly for her mother and sisters' sake, but that didn't mean she didn't resent Hera or the rest of her Gods. Zeus was her father and he did nothing to protect her. No, she no longer honored Hera. She no longer trusted her so-called Gods.

"I look forward to the feast after today's games," smiled Pallas. "I am hungry."

"You are always hungry," commented Philippus.

Diana sat back in her chair and watched as Artemis toyed with Trigona. She estimated that it would take Artemis four moves to disarm her sister Trigona. Artemis made her move. In four moves, she had disarmed Trigona and drive the hilt of her sword into her abdomen. The fight was over. The stadium broke out in applause and cheers.

"The next match is between Euboea and Penthiselea," her mother told her.

"If I was a wager I'd bet on Penthiselea," said Anahid.

"Euboea used to train with Diana. She managed not to embarrass herself, too, which is saying a great deal," smiled Philippus.

Diana sat back in her chair. She partially listened to the conversation and watched the match, but her mind was now on Kal. Although she tried to rationalize it, she missed him greatly. It wasn't just the intimacy she missed, which she missed greatly, but those times together talking and doing nothing more than flying together. With him she no longer felt alone in this world.

"So, daughter, what is the matter?" asked Hippolyta.

"Enjoy the match, mother. We shall talk."

Ceremony of Innocence

Bruce sat in his Batcave at the computer console. It was dimly lit, just the way Bruce liked it. Parts of the cave were home to water, interesting rock formations, and bats, while a whole section had been turned into a high tech library, IS center, armory, storage area for his armor, and vehicles. Bruce had traced the mech armor back to Star Labs and then he uncovered the funding for it came from a dummy business set up by Cadmus and LutherCorp. Amanda Waller was in bed with Lex Luthor again. She didn't learn her lessons easily, thought Batman. It was Waller and Luthor that captured Clark early in his hero days and tortured him to find his weaknesses. They found that he had few.

Her fear of Superman and several other of the more powerful League members, he understood. There were moments of calm and focus in which he feared them for the potential of the harm they could do. Beings of such power needed to be watched closely, but she needed to be smarter about her job. She appeared to care only to have a weapon to use against Superman and those like him. That was a mistake. She should have embraced Superman and learned about him without the animosity. He considered Clark to be almost a brother, and no one knew Superman's weaknesses better.

Her next attempt to keep Superman and Wonder Woman in check was forming the Justice League of America. With Steve Trevor they used the JLA to gather intelligence on the JL more than protect the people. When most of the members of that organization realized what their true purpose they joined the League. It appeared that she now made attempts to deal with them through Cadmus and A.R.G.U.S.. Of course, Kryptonite powered mech suit wearing soldiers sounded more like a Lex Luthor idea than Waller. After the failure of torturing Superman failed, Waller became a little less confrontational than Luthor. Bruce wondered why she agreed to the mech suits in an attempt to either damage or kill Superman. What had Amanda afraid?

Batman's sixth sense kicked in and her quickly turned in his chair to see Superman standing there with his arms crossed across his chest and his hair, armor, and cape wet.

"Clever, Clark, you getting better at sneaking up on people," said Bruce.

"Just trying to be more like you, Bruce," smirked Clark.

"Very funny."

"You were engrossed in your work otherwise you would have heard me earlier," said Clark.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kara is resting in the Fortress of Solitude, so I wanted an update on the suits and who is behind them," he said.

"Fortress of Solitude. That was always a pretentious name, Clark," remarked Bruce.

"Oh, excuse me. It's not as original as Batcave, Batman. How's the Batmobile running?" smiled Clark.

"How is Kara doing?" growled Bruce starting to get annoyed by Clark's playful mood.

It seemed that the only person he was playful lately was Bruce. Everyone else he acted professional.

"I had her spend some time in the Red Sun Chamber to sweat the remaining toxins out of her blood then more solar therapy and she is almost back to normal. I left her eating pizza and watching some reality show," answered Clark.

"Normal? You mean for a super strength teenager with anger issues," said Bruce.

"She dealing better lately with her anger. She's nineteen and finely coming around," said Clark then he sighed. "I wish Ma and Pa were alive to help me with her. It's just that Kara doesn't always view earth as her home like I do."

"If she wants to leave to find somewhere else to live, Clark, you should let her," said Bruce. "John or Guy or even Baz would probably gladly help her. The Green Lanterns know about most of the known planets and civilizations."

"Tough love, Bruce?"

"Less attention and less fear for you. She scares people sometimes, Clark, and when she does it reminds people that she isn't even the strongest member of the El Family," said Bruce.

Clark understood that Bruce meant well. He thought of him as a brother, but Kara was not part of his idea of family, at least, not yet.

"She's family. I will never abandon her, Bruce, just like I'd never abandon you," Superman said then he sighed. "Sometimes I think it would be best for her to leave earth, also. Find a planet where she could find love and not have anyone interfere with it. Maybe I'd be better off going with her."

"Still not over Diana, Clark. She did what she did for her people. You can understand that," said Bruce.

"I understand why she did what she did. Bruce. You don't have to remind me," he said softly.

Superman walked over to the computer console and started to review the information that Bruce had up. Bruce tried to change the screen quickly, but Clark could process information too quickly. Luthor and Cadmus, Luthor and Amanda Waller. He was fed up with them. It was time to talk to Amanda Waller face to face.

"What do you intend on doing, Clark?" Bruce.

"I'm going to have a talk with Miss Waller," he said with ice in his words.

He lifted off and blurred through the waterfall and out of the Batcave.

"Oh, damn it," sighed Bruce.

Ceremony of Innocence

Diana had removed her Wonder Woman armor and was now wearing a chiton, though she still had on her tiara and bracelets. Her mother had arranged for her old bedroom, so she now sat at her desk and waited for Mala or some other to retrieve for her the evening feast. Artemis had managed to win many of the accolades and laurel wreaths for the day. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

Queen Hippolyta walked into her bedroom. As always her mother looked beautiful, immaculate, and royal.

"Is the feast ready, mother?" she asked.

"Soon. I wanted to speak to you before the feast began," said Hippolyta.

Diana motioned to the divan for her mother to sit. Hippolyta gracefully sat down.

"You seemed sad to me today Diana," she started the conversation.

"My mind was elsewhere," Diana replied.

"Where was it?"

Diana didn't answer. Hippolyta, though, knew where it was. It had been there for two years ever since Hera made Diana give up her relationship with Superman.

"It is with this Kal-El," Hippolyta stated. What little she knew about Kal El, who was also known by the disgusting name Superman, he sounded like another Heracles in strength. That much alone made her dislike him.

"He was injured in battle recently and... I could not hold him or care for him afterward. I still love him," she told her mother.

"I do not agree with Hera's forcing you apart, but I am not altogether sadden by the fact your relationship with Superman is in the past," said Hippolyta.

Diana stiffened at her mother's words. She had promised herself not to speak of Kal to her mother, but she allowed her emotions to get the better of her. Her pain over losing him was her burden to carry and her burden only.

"The feast must be ready, mother," she said calmly, as she stood up, "we should go."

"Yes, we should, but before we do. I have news for you. It has been decided that Themyscira shall open an official embassy in Washington DC. You will now not only be our champion, but our ambassador. You shall carry the Amazon message of peace and love to the Patriarch's world and slowly, in small steps, we shall open ourselves up to the world," explained Hippolyta.

"A bold move, mother," said Diana.

"A necessary one, though. We have been hidden too long. We almost disappeared from history because of the anger of Hera and none would have marked our passing. We are a great society with too much to offer and I want the world to know this," Hippolyta said.

"In the Patriarch's world, money is needed to set up an embassy," said Diana.

"Themyscira is not without its treasures. Are precious gems still considered valuable?" asked Hippolyta.

"Yes, they are."

"Gold, silver, bronze are still precious metals?"

"Yes, they are, mother."

"Then we shall have a embassy to be respected and you will represent to the world for now," Hippolyta stated. "We will discuss this more in the morning."

"As is your wish, mother."

Hippolyta stood up.

"Let us go to the great hall. It is time for the feast."

Ceremony of Innocence

Located not too far from Langley, Virginia was where Cadmus had its headquarters. From the outside it looked like an unassuming business park. The few buildings were uninspiring and the parking lot filled with sensible cars. Superman knew better. Like A.R.G.U.S. Cadmus was a government agency started to deal with meta humans and aliens.

He stopped his flight over the main building and floated there for a moment. Men and women in overcoats signifying it was a cool October day. He knew that most of these men and women were not his enemies, but those who made decisions for Cadmus had become his problem, especially when they endanger his cousin. Taking off he entered the headquarters to be greeted by security.

"How can I help you, Superman?" a burly security confronted him.

"I'm here to see Amanda Waller," said Superman.

"There is no..."

"I'm not in the mood," growled Superman, his eyes glowing red for a moment.

He walked past the guard to the security turnstiles. You needed either a pass or a employee card to make the turnstile work, but Superman just kept walking leaving a piece of knotted metal modern art behind him. Immediately, security guards with Taser batons came running up to Superman and attempted to stop him. He didn't resist them; he just ignored their blows. Reaching the elevator banks he pressed the down button knowing fully well that the real offices of Cadmus were five or six levels down.

Superman used his x-ray vision to check exactly where the offices began but lead lining block his vision. He smiled. Lead might stop his x-ray vision, but it didn't stop him. An elevator door opened. Superman stepped onto the elevator, floated his body in the air for a moment then he dropped it straight through the elevator floor following the elevator shaft down to where he knew he could find Amanda Waller.

Ceremony of Innocence

Bruce had contacted the League immediately after Clark left. He knew he couldn't let Clark face off against Amanda Waller alone. The chances were that he come out of it the villain, as Waller knew how to twist and manipulate the press for her own purposes. Gathering together Hawkgirl, John Stewart, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and J'onn, they transported down to Cadmus Headquarters.

The moment they materialized Bruce knew that the damage had already been done. There was an army of security and vehicles merging on the main building. They were carrying heavy weapons, weapons they thought might work on Superman.

"John, you, Hawkgirl, Arrow, and Canary deal with the security mess up here. Tell them we came to collect Superman. J'onn and I will go find Clark and pull him out of here," stated Batman.

"We'll keep it orderly," said John.

"And here I was thinking I might get to use my mace today," commented Hawkgirl.

"I knew we should have left you on the station," growled John.

Ceremony of Innocence

Amanda Waller sat in her office taking a final drag on a Montecristo cigar, as she watched the monitor which showed the corridor outside of her office. She hadn't expected Superman to discover who was behind the Kryptonite powered mech suits. Of course, she really didn't expect that he would react like this when he did.

"The Kryptonian was easier to handle when he was screwing the Amazon," she remarked to herself.

On the monitor she watched as six of her men get blown down the corridor like tumbleweeds by Superman and his super breath. Stubbing out her cigar, she reached into the top drawer of her desk and took out her Glock 22, which had two Kryptonite bullets in its magazine, and placed it on the table top and then she waited for Superman. She wasn't going out without a fight.

Superman walked down corridor and stopped in front of Waller's office. The door was thick and lead lined. He knocked it down with a gentle push of his right hand. Sitting behind a large desk with a gun on top of it was an attractive, lithe, black woman: Amanda Waller.

"Superman, you should have made an appointment," she said calmly.

Superman smiled. He had to admire her elan.

"We need to talk," he said.

He used his x-ray vision and saw that there Kryptonite bullets in it. Without hesitation, he used his heat vision to turn the gun into deformed, untouchable piece of metal.

"Nice move," she said.

"Why do you want me dead?" he asked coldly.

"I have my reasons, Kryptonian," she said.

"Tell them to me," he said softly.

Maybe it was the lack of emotion that scared Amanda Waller most. She had dealt with Superman in the past and he always came across as polite and even congenial, but this version of him in front of her was the alien she feared. Superman started to walk toward the desk. Slowly, her cool was started to fade. She had never faced an angry Superman.

"Superman, what do you intend on doing to her?" Batman asked, as he appeared in the doorway with J'onn behind him.

"I intend on getting answers, Batman. I want to know why she wants me dead. Is it because she doesn't control me? Well, no one controls me. Is it because she fears me? Well, there is only one reason to fear me and that it because you are trying to kill me or someone I love," Superman stated coldly.

"Back off," said Batman, as his hand reached for the container with the Kryptonite in it.

Bruce didn't want to use it on Clark, but his friend was on the verge of losing control. He couldn't allow that.

"Superman, you risk ruining everything you have built on this planet out of anger. Your people attempted to remain calm and analytical at all times. Search your Kryptonian nature. Know there is a better way to handle this. Honor the House of El," said J'onn.

Clark closed his eyes. What anger he felt was dissipating finally. J'onn was right. Both his biological father and adoptive father would expect him to rise above not wallow in the mud. Maybe it was because he had gone through all her security with such ease leaving behind dozens of bruised men with bruised egos, but he was starting to see his mistake in coming to Cadmus.

"Think of what people are going to see on the news coverage tonight, Superman. You don't want to feed the beast. They will tear you down until they need you again. Don't let them do it. Leave now. Return to the Watchtower. We'll talk at the Watchtower about your behavior," said Bruce.

"Superman, listen to Batman. Leave now and without any more damage," said J'onn.

Superman stared at Amanda Waller for a moment then he turned and faced Batman and J'onn.

"I'm going to check on Kara. I'll see in at the Watchtower in a few days. We will deal with things then," said Superman.

"I'll finish talking to Miss Waller for you," replied Batman.

With that Superman blurred away. Amanda Waller finally exhaled then she waited for Batman to speak.

"So you're in bed with Luthor again," said Batman.

She blinked twice. The bastard really was good at what he did. He wasn't alien and had no meta powers, yet he was the third most formidable Justice Leaguer after Superman and Wonder Woman. She would love to have him on her side.

"It was a mistake," she said.

"We are all going to end up paying for your mistake, Amanda," he said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the world needs Superman and he works best with the Justice League. You may have finally pushed him too far. What if Darkseid tried to conqueror earth again and we didn't have Superman on our side? Do you think we would win then?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The images of Superman ignoring the security at Cadmus and destroying the turnstile, as well as the elevator, flooded the news media. They played with Breaking News scrolling across the bottom, as if were on a loop. Talking heads, experts, and pundits from the right and left were interviewed on the half hour offering up such insights as he came from a superior society and thinks of us as ants to he was suffering from delayed Post Dramatic Stress Syndrome from losing his world and family. It was a muddle of half thought out insights and self righteous opinions. Unfortunately, it became the drumbeat leading the public once again to fear Superman.

As Director of the News Division of the Daily Planet for Morgan Edge's media conglomerate, Lois Lane tried to find a balance approach to Superman, but there was blood in the water and too many sharks circling for the kill for her to maintain balance. She decided to ride the wave of negative, but to have the real story to push back with once the wave broke. As long as the numbers were good, Morgan Edge would be satisfied. Lois knew how to feed the beast.

It was amidst the chaos of feeding the beast that Clark walked into the office and found a note from Lois on his desk. She wanted to see him right away. He sighed. For the past three years she had been trying to get him more involved in the on-air news. She have him interviewed about one of his news breaking articles or have him on a panel show so he could give his opinion. He hated it, but he did some of for Lois. The remains of his one-time crush on her made it hard to refuse her.

Through the pandemonium of a big news breaking day, he made his way to Lois' office. He took the elevator up several floors, got off, and walked past the receptionist desk, who was dealing with all lines lit, almost unnoticed. The door to her office was open so he walked into the room.

Dressed in her favorite colors of purple and black, expensive black pant suit with a silk purple shirt, she was on the phone yelling at someone, while lighting her umpteenth cigarette of the day. Lois was forever quitting but never quite getting there. When she saw Clark in his usual chinos, rumbled white oxford shirt that was too sizes too large for him, glasses, slumped shoulders, an tousled hair, she saw potential that never seem to come to fruition. Of course, she had her theories on why he was still untapped potential and one of them was because the man before her was actually Superman. She kept this theory to herself, though.

"Smallville," she said then hung up the phone, "have you done any work on this Superman story yet?"

"No, Lois. I've been working on an investigative piece on the inadequate wiring used in low income housing by the construction company that won the city bid," he said.

She looked at him as if he had two heads. Once again, she started to doubt her Superman as Clark theory.

"Well, the Justice League has been contacted, but they haven't responded yet. I need a statement from them, as well as one from Superman himself. I want you on it," she said.

"I think my article is too important to drop, Lois. This wiring can cause house fires," he replied.

"You aren't dropping it, Smallville, but you are putting it on the back burner, while you work on important breaking news," she said. "Clark, I run this division otherwise I'd do it myself. I need you to do it."

"Why don't you have Jonathan do it?" asked Clark.

Jonathan Carroll was Lois' boyfriend and former foreign correspondent. He was slowly repositioning himself in a new role, since he had moved to Metropolis full-time. So far he was working as a afternoon anchor for the Daily Planet's cable news channel.

"I need you, Clark," she said. "People are afraid of Superman again. We can't have that, can we?"

He chuckled to himself. Six years ago he'd have broke into a smile if she said that to him, but now Lois was just another person who wanted something from him.

"I trust you, Clark," she said with an inviting smile.

Clark shrugged.

"Okay, but I'll be out of the office for several days. I'm on my cellphone if you need me," he said.

"Remember, I need a Justice League quote and something from Superman. See if either one of them will appear on the news for an interview. Anything on-air with either the JL or Superman would be rantings gold," she said.

Clark turned and waved then walked out of her office. She had just given him an excuse to visit the Watchtower. It was time for Superman to pay the piper for his actions.

Ceremony of Innocence

Wonder Woman got the emergency call from the Justice League and cut short her visit. She arrived on the station still out of the loop. Themyscira still didn't get satellite TV. Stepping off the transporter pad, she was greeted by an argument between the Green Lantern, Flash, Green Arrow, and Batman. She stopped and listened to it.

"We need to take action against him. No one is above the law," said John Stewart.

"How about we have a trial before you go for the punishment?" Green Arrow sarcastically asked.

"I agree with Robin Hood," said Flash. "Supes deserves the benefit of the doubt."

"He acted impetuously and hurt the reputation of this organization," said the Lantern.

Batman looked over at Wonder Woman. When Flash said Supes, he saw her nostrils flare as her instincts to protect Superman flared up. She was about to lose her temper. He needed to control those instincts of hers, if the Justice League was going to survive this.

"Diana," he said, "we need to talk in private."

"Okay, Bruce," she said.

She followed him to one of the many private, smaller conference rooms. He opened the door, she entered, and then he entered and closed the door behind him.

"What is going on with Kal?" she demanded.

"He did something rash, Diana," said Bruce. "He was visiting me at the Batcave when he saw who was behind the men in the Kryptonite powered mech suits."

"Who was it?" she barked.

"Cadmus and Lex Luthor. The thought of Cadmus hurting Kara and trying to kill him caused him to fly off the handle a little. He paid Cadmus a visit," said Batman.

Bruce walked over to the table and picked up a remote. He turned on the TV and true to form the CCTV footage of Superman at Cadmus was playing. He muted the TV before a pundit came on and drove Wonder Woman into a state of fury.

"The Justice League has to do something about this," he said to her.

"He had a right to confront those behind the attempt on his and Kara's lives," she stated.

"He could have gone about it legally," Bruce said.

Diana laughed without humor. Batman was preaching legalities.

"You would not have gone about it legally," she snapped.

"I wouldn't gotten caught on camera," he replied. "Plus, I'm not Superman. People aren't afraid that I'm going to take over the world."

"That's silly, Bruce," she said. "This is Kal we are talking about. He had no such aspirations."

"Is it really silly, Diana?" he asked. "They fear you, Diana, and you aren't as powerful as Clark. You manage to assuage their fears by standing for something, by have a set of clear values that you have pledged your life. The public knows the values you espouse and have to come believe that you will live by them. Superman is similar. He stood for something, but that something isn't roughing up some guards at a company and ignoring laws."

Diana heard what Bruce had to say. She knew that in many ways he was right. Kal should have found another way.

"Damn it, Diana, somewhere in the Arctic he has his of Solitude which has Kryptonian technology, including weapons. The Guardians in OA would love to get a hold of his Kryptonian database. If we aren't careful this can snowball against, Clark," Bruce told her.

"What do you expect me to do?" she asked him.

"Don't try and protect him and don't automatically take his side," he answered.

She stood there glaring at Bruce. Her nature was torn at the moment. Part of her wanted to rush to Kal's defense. Hera be damned, she loved him and wanted to be with him. The consequences could come and she and Kal wold deal with them together. That was her heart.

Her mind told her that if the Justice League acted appropriately and Superman went along with it, this furor would die down. They had to show the world that he wasn't a lawless threat to them, even if he had put his life on the line for this planet many times. To be Superman meant that he had to be forever proving himself.

"Bruce, what to you intend to do?"

"I intend on asking the Leadership Council to suspend Clark as a member for a period of six months. During that six month period, he should serve some kind of community service. As the Chairperson of the League, Dinah will have the last say on how to handle this, but this will be my suggestion," he said.

"I will support you," she said.

Bruce felt his body relax. It was possible now to avoid a major mistake, if they follow his lead. The was a knock on the door. Bruce walked over and opened it.

"Superman and Supergirl are here," the Green Arrow told him.

Bruce sighed. It was time to see if he could stop this before it became a bigger problem.

Ceremony of Innocence

Batman and Diana walked past Clark and Kara as Barry Allen stood talking to them. Diana felt Clark's eyes on her for a moment. She wanted to break away from Batman and be with the man she loved, but she knew that wouldn't be any help to him. Right now she needed to trust in Batman's plan. They entered the Leadership Council room and walked over the dais seats to sit. Batman noticed that John Stewart, Guy Gardner, Simon Baz, and his protege Jessica Cruz.

Leadership council consisted of Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, one of the Green Lanterns, Flash, Green Arrow, Superman, and Black Canary. With Superman excluded from the Leadership Council for now, Hawkman took his place. Batman and Wonder Woman sat down, as did the rest of the Leadership Council, except the Green Lantern. After some more whispered discussion, John Stewart joined the council.

Superman and Supergirl entered the room and walked into the well of of the room. There was no table or chairs left for them to sit. Behind them was stadium seating sat some of the Justice League.

"Before we start these proceedings, Superman, we wanted to know if you wanted to make a statement," Dinah politely said.

"I have no statement to make at this time," said Clark.

"Really," Kara chose to speak up instead.

Clark looked at his cousin and shook his head, "Kara, this is my fight."

"No, Clark, you were angry because I was hurt," she said then stepped forward. "This is ridiculous. You know that Clark only did what he did because I got hurt. You know how overly protective he is when it comes to those he loves. We need to explain his actions not punish him for them. We should be arranging a press conference and some one on one interviews."

Clark looked at his cousin. With her long blonde hair and Kryptonian armor, she was getting older, finally maturing. A small smile passed across his lips.

"Clark shouldn't be punished here. Please, don't overreact. Don't judge him, but help him," she ended her speech.

"Thank you, Kara, for your opinion," said Dinah. "I am willing to take suggestions about how we should move forward."

"Chairperson, may I speak and offer a suggestion?" Batman spoke up.

"Yes, Batman."

Clark knew Bruce well enough to know that he had come up with a potential solution. Often Bruce's solutions hurt, but they didn't cause lasting pain.

"I believe we should suspend Superman for six months from the League, and during that six month period he should perform some form of community service. We will tell hold a press conference telling the world about our decision then offer Superman's community service to the UN for whatever tasks they need him to do," stated Batman.

"His life has been nothing but community service," growled Kara.

"Does anyone second this suggestion?" asked Dinah, ignoring Kara's remark.

"I second it," Diana said quietly.

Clark looked at her for a moment then turned his eyes to the floor. Diana was right to second his motion, but damn if it didn't hurt. Six month suspended. It wasn't enough, at least, not in his opinion. He wanted more time away from the League.

"Are there any other suggestions or should we vote on this one?" asked Dinah.

"I think we need a trial and not some show trial or easy suspension. We need to show the world that we are willing to make the tough decisions," said John Stewart.

"A trial," Barry Allen spoke up, "are you kidding me? We put Supes on trail."

"Maybe you want a firing squad to go with that trial?" asked Green Arrow.

"The Green Lantern has a point. I agree with the idea of a trial," said Hawkman.

Bruce looked at Hawkman and Green Lantern. In essence both of them were nothing more than intergalactic cops. He should have figured that into his suggestion. Now that Hawkman and Green Lantern have asked for a trial they won't be satisfied with less.

Bruce looked at Wonder Woman. She was starting to breath heavily and her nostril were flaring. Diana was on the verge losing her famed temper. 1

"Are you people listening to the news?" asked John. "They are afraid of us again because of his actions. We need to take actions that assure people that we can be trusted to police ourselves when we act outside the law."

"What law? Guardian law or human law? I don't know about you but I don't trust either of them," said the Green Arrow.

Batman closed his eyes. This was what he was afraid of. Now there would be nothing but arguments.

"I have a solution," Superman spoke up.

By his tone and his serious expression on his face, what he was about to say wasn't going to make anyone happy.

"I recognize Superman," said Dinah.

"I offer my resignation from the Justice League effective immediately," he said.

Diana stood up with fire in her eyes and slammed a fist down on the dais.

"Kal, no! I won't allow it," yelled Wonder Woman.

"You lost a say in my actions when you decided to been made then when you sacrificed us for your people. This is my choice to make and I've made it, Princess."

She hated when he called her princess. The words were like a slap across the face. Diana's face flushed red with anger. Gracefully, she leapt over the dais and moved with grace and speed at Superman. He stood there waiting for the inevitable knowing that Diana had little control when she lost her temper.

Bruce shook his head. He knew Clark too well not to know that he pushed the Princess' buttons on purpose. Bruce smiled and thought – the bastard got his way.

"This is going to hurt," Clark said to himself.

Kara heard him and laughed. She knew her cousin angered Diana on purpose now. Diana's fist connected with Clark's jaw sending him off his feet and onto his backside.

Slowly, Clark got up. He offered a smile to Diana that told her that she had been played. Suddenly, Diana realized Clark got exactly what he wanted.

"I'll take that as acceptance of my resignation," he said.

"And mine," added Kara.

Clark looked at her. She smiled at him. Clark chuckled to himself. Together they exited the room leaving gaped mouths, one angry Amazon, and an amused Batman.

Ceremony of Innocence

On the large screen plasma TV in her office Lois Lane sat on her desk and watched the broadcast of the Daily Planet's Breaking News Special. The TV was muted. Anchorman threw it over to Clark Kent, who was dressed in an ill-fitted suit. His hair was still tousled, even though she told slick his hair back. An image of Superman came up. She unmuted the TV.

"Because actions at the company known as Cadmus, I have resigned my membership in the Justice League. The League in no manner endorsed or sanctioned my actions. As a matter of fact they were appalled by them. Wonder Woman even gave him a hard right hook to the jaw," he smiled.

"Why did you did attack Cadmus, Superman?" Clark Kent asked off screen.

"I went to Cadmus because I believe that they are a front for a secret government agency run Amanda Waller. This agency developed battle armor fueled by Kryptonite which was worn by six mercenaries who attack and injured Supergirl and also attacked me. I believe Batman still has the information showing their funding. I went their in anger, which was wrong. I should pay a price for that and I intend on doing so. You see not only am I leaving the Justice League, but I intend on curtailing my public actions, Mr. Kent. In other words, I an extended leave in order to decide what I want to do with my life," Superman stated.

"Does that mean you won't be helping out at natural disasters or during other moments of crisis when you are needed?" asked Clark.

"I believe the Justice League should be able to handle all disasters and crisis in my absence. Unfortunately, this Cadmus incident reminded me that this is my adopted planet, and even though I love this planet as my home, it appears to fear me. I don't know if I can live with that. I need time to consider my options," Superman said.

"Does that mean you are considering leaving earth as your home?"

"Yes."

The pre-taped interview ended and the camera panned back to Clark Kent. Lois muted the TV once again. She was unsure as to whether jump for joy at breaking one of the biggest stories ever, or cry at the thought that Superman was thinking of leaving earth.

Ceremony of Innocence

Bruce sat cowl down in his Batcave nibbling on a roast beef sandwich with horseradish sauce and homemade French fries along with a hot cup of coffee. On his console was the Superman interview. He turned it off and took one of his fries and dipped it in horseradish sauce then ate it.

"Smells good," said Clark.

"I can have Alfred make you one," said Bruce, who then swiveled in his chair to look at his friend.

"No thanks."

"Diana is looking everywhere for you," Bruce told him. "She checked the Planet, Smallville, your apartment in Metropolis and then the Fortress of Solitude. It appears her permission to enter has been revoked," said Bruce.

"I didn't want to deal with her yet," smiled Clark.

"I can't blame you. She's pissed at you."

"Thank Rao that Kryptonian technology can keep a demigoddess out," said Clark.

"You can't avoid her forever," said Bruce.

Clark didn't answer but shrugged. He didn't want to avoid her, but he thought it best for now. Reaching into the red belt around his waist he took out a flash drive and tossed it Bruce, who caught it with one hand.

"There is a design on that for improvements to your armor. It will make it lighter, stronger, and a few other surprises," said Clark.

"Why?"

"I know I caused you a headache today but telling the truth about Cadmus and I need a favor."

"What's the favor, Kent?"

"I want to sell the farm. I thought I'd give half the money to Kara and then my half will allow me to quit the Daily Planet while I make my decision," said Clark.

"You are really going through with this," said Bruce.

"I need to, Bruce."

Bruce folded his hands in front of himself and smiled.

"2.5 million dollars, including the house. I can turn the farm into an organic specialty farm and get plenty of publicity," said Bruce.

"You don't have to buy it."

"I know, Clark, but I am. What are friends for?" he asked with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Bruce walked into the cafeteria of the Watchtower to get a hot cup of coffee. Most of the food was the kind you find on airplanes which can easily be heated up, which meant he avoided unless he needed the calorie intake to stay awake. It had been two weeks since Superman resigned, two weeks of the press wanting interviews and the US government wanting the proof about Cadmus. He supplied the information on Cadmus, but refused all interviews. Batman didn't do one on one interviews, especially to talk about his feelings. Three days ago they finalized the sale of the Kent Farm, including Wayne Industries paying all back taxes on the land. As far as he knew Clark was resigning today from the Daily Planet.

Somewhere along the way in Clark finding himself, Bruce had become his touchstone. It would have been Diana, but Hera and the Greek Gods had interfered with that. Part of Bruce thought of idea of Superman leaving earth for another planet as comforting. That was the Batman part of his personality. Clark was a magnet for trouble. Darkseid was still out there wanting to add Clark to his troop of warriors. There was also the crazed queen of Almerac, Maxima, who wanted Clark as her lover and father of her children. Yet, there was another part of Bruce, the Bruce Wayne part and close friend part, that would have nothing but regrets if Clark chose to leave. It would be like losing a brother and he had lost enough people he cared about in his life. Walking over to the coffee thermos, he grabbed a mug and poured himself a steaming cup. As he turned to find a seat by himself, he saw Diana come storming into the cafeteria.

Bruce knew she was there looking for him, so he tried to make a getaway but there were no shadows for him to sink into, so it failed.

"Bruce, I need to talk to you," Diana called out.

Everyone in the cafeteria from Zatanna to Steel to Cyborg everyone attempted to pretend not to notice Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Can we handle this in private, Diana?" he asked then pointed to an empty corner table.

They walked over to the table and sat down. Bruce took a sip of his coffee then he placed the mug down.

"How is opening the embassy going, Diana?" Bruce asked.

"It's going fine, Bruce. I already have a staff which is doing most of the work," she said.

"If you need any advice with anything then let me know. I have contacts in DC," said Bruce.

"Thank you, Bruce," said Diana. "Now can we talk about Kal? Where is he? What is happening with him, Bruce?"

"I'll tell you everything I know. Clark has decided to go into seclusion for a while. I just finished buying his family farm, so that he has the money. I believe today he is resigning from his job then he is headed to his backup Fortress of Solitude along with Kara," stated Bruce.

"Backup Fortress of Solitude?" said Diana.

"Yeah, I didn't know he had one until recently. It seems Clark thought too many people knew about his place in the arctic, so he setup a backup somewhere with a backup of his Kryptonian database. And no, Diana, I have no idea if it is in space or hidden somewhere in Kansas," Bruce told her.

"Hades, why is he being so stubborn and refusing to talk to me?" she growled.

"Diana, he doesn't want to talk to you because he is trying to decide whether he wants to even stay on this planet or not," said Bruce. "You have a way of confusing his thinking. He still loves you."

Diana closed her eyes for a moment. He still loved her; she still loved him. It sounded simple, but it wasn't. Hera would probably return her mother to stone and sisters to snakes if she and Kal were together again. And Zeus deserted his throne and would do nothing to help Hippolyta or his daughter. Yet, still she needed to talk to him. She didn't want him leaving the planet and the chance that she'd never see him again.

"He talks to you Bruce," she said, "please, tell him that I need to talk to him."

"No punches, no temper?" said Bruce.

"NO punches and no temper. I just need to talk to him."

"I expect to talk to him soon, Diana. I'll let him know," said Bruce.

She stood up and looked at Bruce with sad blue eyes.

"Thank you, Bruce."

She strode away leaving Bruce with his coffee. He brought it up to his lips but didn't drink. Suddenly, his stomach felt knotted and his mood sour. It was time to go home.

Ceremony of Innocence

Clark waited as Lois read his resignation letter. When she was done he saw regret in her violet eyes. It was funny that there was a time he wished Lois cared for him, but now that he was still in love with Diana, she didn't have the same power over him.

"How will you be able to live?" she asked.

"I sold the Smallville farm finally. I have money to take even up to a year or more before I have to think about working again," he told her.

"Are you leaving Metropolis?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I thought I might travel. I like to take my time to see the world," he said.

She leaned back in her chair and contemplated confronting him with her theory that he was Superman. Now that he had resigned and was taking time off just as Superman wanted to recede from society just proved to her that she was right.

"Odd that you and Superman take time off to discover yourselves at the same time," she tested the water.

"Maybe I'm just looking for a place where I fit in and where I can find some happiness just like Superman is. You've accused me in the past of being difficult to get to know, so maybe I want to get to know myself better first before I let others get to know me," he countered.

Lois was about to accuse him of being Superman, when he stood up to leave.

"You have Jonathan, a job you appear to love, and a lot of good friends and family. I'd appreciate that, Lois, if I was you. Some of us have to accept that we don't easily fit in. In my eyes you've got the perfect life," he told her then he started to leave.

As if he read her mind, he stopped at the door and turned around to look at her.

"I have a feeling that we'll see each other again, Lois," he said. "When I'm in town, I'm pretty hard to miss."

He offered her a full smile, the kind of smile he reserved for when he was in his Superman mode. Lois' mouth fell open. Clark turned and left.

Ceremony of Innocence

Sometimes the best way to patrol Gotham City was from the rooftops looking down on the city. Batman used his grapple gun to swing from one office building to an older building. He landed on the roof of the Wayne Memorial Library near a statute of a gargoyle. Looking down on the city, he contemplated turning on the police scanner in his cowl in order to find some action for the night. All the open cases he was working on had gone cold lately.

"Hello handsome," purred Selina Kyle.

Batman turned to see the sultry Catwoman slinking towards him. Against his better judgment he'd been having a torrid sexual affair with her. He kept telling himself it was just sex, and he even started to believe it. She was a jewel thief, who swore she was going straight. Wearing her Catwoman costume, Bruce stared at Selina, as she approached him. Wonder Woman for all her beauty and a costume that caused most male Justice Leaguers to sweat and have to excuse themselves didn't have the same effect on him as Selina in her costume did. Bruce realized long ago he was attracted to bad girls.

"Selina," he growled.

"Mister Grumpy is out to play tonight," she teased him. "I've missed you."

"I'm on patrol."

"I'm on the prowl," she countered.

She moved closer to him until she was able to place her right hand on his chest. Roughly, she felt his armor and then she smiled at him like a predator playing with her prey.

"I need to get you out of this armor," she smiled.

"Selina, not tonight," Bruce growled.

"Why not?"

"The City needs me," he replied.

"I need you," she purred then she reached up and her arms around his neck and drew him down for a long, passionate kiss.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Clark said.

Clark floated just above the rooftop. He was watching Bruce with Selina and decided that it was best to interrupt now then wait until later.

"Oh, goodie, Superman," sighed Selina then she looked at Batman. "He's handsome, too, but he's not my type. No dark side."

Selina moved away from Batman. She pulled the whip off her hip and then moved to the edge of the building.

"See you handsome," she said to Batman then looked at Superman. "Too bad I don't like Boy Scouts."

"Selina," Bruce said in a warning voice.

"See you around, Batman," she smiled then she took the whip off the side of her hip, walked over to the edge of the roof, and jumped off it.

Both Bruce and Clark heard her laugh as she made her getaway. Clark slowly landed on the rooftop. He had a smile on his face that annoyed Bruce.

"Is that a new interrogation method, Bruce?" he asked him.

"Stow it, Kent," growled Bruce.

"I thought Batman intimidated and scared criminals. I guess you have a thing for cats," teased Clark.

"I don't need to take abuse about my relationships from you Kent. Your ex-girlfriend won't leave me alone until she talks to you. Amazons don't like to take no for an answer," said Bruce.

Clark sighed. He knew he owed her at least a good by before he took the time off.

"Tell Diana I'll be at the Fortress of Solitude all day tomorrow, if she wants to talk," he said. "I'll reinstate her in the security log so that she'll be able to enter this time. Security measures won't keep her out."

"One of these days I have to get a look at technology at that Fortress of yours," said Bruce.

Superman grinned.

"It can be arranged, Bruce," said Clark. "Remember, though, you can look, but you can't touch."

"Why am I honored by your presence tonight, Kent?"

"I only wanted to say goodbye, Bruce, for now. Tomorrow Superman begins his leave of absence," said Clark.

"What if Darkseid was to attack tomorrow, would you join us in battling him?" asked "If Kara and I are on the planet, we'll show up," said Clark.

Batman shook his head. This was what he was afraid of – if Kara and I are on the planet. Without Superman they were vulnerable. They needed an edge.

"Leave some of the Kryptonian weapons technology that you have with the League," said Bruce.

"No, Bruce, earth isn't ready for Kryptonian tech. I can't allow that," said Clark.

"If we are attacked by the Khund and you aren't on the planet, we will fall," argued Bruce.

"This planet has four Green Lanterns, J'onn, Diana, and many more who can more than handle themselves," said Clark. "You don't need Kryptonian weapons to defend this planet."

"You were the difference each time we pushed an invasion back, Clark. Diana and J'onn are are your equal when you are calm and holding back, but when you decide to let it go, you are able to hurt Darkseid. Hell, I bet you could kick Diana's brother Ares ass. We lose you we lose an edge," said Bruce.

"You also lose the reason for some of these invasion. If Darkseid comes back here, it for me. Almerac has no reason to bother earth if I'm gone. Sorry, Bruce, no weapons."

"It's selfish of you, Kent," growled Bruce.

"It's the right thing to do. The people of earth, including the Justice League, aren't ready for these weapons. The people of Krypton were one of the oldest most advanced races. If humanity got its hands on the technology, it would destroy itself," Clark stated in a tone leaving no room for any further argument.

For a moment the two men stood glaring at each other. If it was anyone else other than Superman standing across from him, Bruce knew his glare would be intimidating them, but Clark didn't intimidate easily. Finally, Clark exhaled deeply ridding himself of his frustration.

"I don't want to fight, Bruce," said Clark.

"Neither do I," said Bruce.

"You might end up using the Kryptonite you keep in your belt," smiled Clark, as he teased his friend again.

Bruce stiffened. How did he know about that?

"What Kryptonite?" growled Bruce.

Clark had listened to Bruce's heart and breathing. He was always impressed with his control. There was no sign of fear or anger.

"Lead lined container on the right side of your utility belt," Bruce. You know what Kryptonite I'm talking about," explained Clark. "I don't blame you for having it. It's in your nature to be prepared for all contingencies. Best way to deal with a rogue Superman is Kryptonite. How do you intend on stopping a rogue Wonder Woman?" he asked with a grin.

Bruce relaxed. This was what made Clark who he was. He wanted a man he thought of as a brother to have a weapon that could stop him. Clark was a good man.

"A weapon made by Hephaestus," he answered.

Clark could help but be surprised by this, but then again Bruce specialized in surprising those who came up against him.

"How did you get that?"

"It cost quite a bit," answered Bruce, "but I have the money."

Clark laughed. Bruce never failed to entertain.

"I'm off," said Clark. "Take care, Bruce."

"Clark," Bruce stopped him. "If you need anything, call me."

He reached into his utility belt, took a cellphone out, and tossed it to him.

"Speed dial number one. If you need anything, even if it is just to talk, call me," said Bruce.

Clark smiled then he propelled into the air. Bruce watched him to into a red and blue blur then disappear. He then turned his attention back to his city. Selina was out there somewhere. He should go find her. She was probably getting into trouble. It was in her best interest that she stayed out of trouble.

He took his grapple gun off his belt and fired a line to a nearby building that swung away.

Ceremony of Innocence

Clark was dressed in sweat pants and tee shirt. He had several robots programmed to give him a good workout in his gym. Flying through the air, he easily dodged heat rays coming from the robots. He flew straight at one of the robots, letting the robot hit him with a blast of heat ray, and then he hit the robot with a right hook sending the training robot into pieces.

Next he attacked one of the robots while the other came up behind him. Blocking the strikes from one robot, he did a savant kick taking out the other one. Now one on one with the remaining robot, he methodically took it apart stopping when it crumpled to the floor. Standing over his handiwork, Clark grinned.

"Our years of sparring with each other has improved your technique, Kal," said Diana.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She must have let herself into the Fortress now that he put her back on the security log as a friendly, non-risk. Bruce was on the log as a friendly, risk. He didn't trust Bruce, so he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to break in and steal the weapons he wanted. Opening his eyes and releasing his breath, he turned to face Diana.

"Hello Princess," he said.

"Kal, I hate when you call me princess," she said.

"I know," he smiled.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments then Diana finally spoke.

"Why are you doing this, Kal? Why did you quit the Justice League? Why are you removing yourself from the public?" she asked him.

The question why are you leaving me remained unasked, though. She knew that she couldn't asked that one.

"Diana...I'm tired of being Superman. I'm tired of proving myself to this world so that they know I'm not a threat. I'm tired of … being alone," he admitted.

Diana felt the sting of tears at her eyes. She was tired of being lonely, too. When she was with Kal, she felt as if she had finally found someone who not only understood her, but deal with the way she was. He could feel her touch and she could feel his. They were meant for each other.

"I know," Diana said softly.

"I'll probably take a month or two off and be myself again. I just need to take some time," he said.

"Are you leaving this planet during your absence?" she asked.

"I might. Kara wants to and I think she deserves a chance to see if there is somewhere out there that is more inviting to her. The only reason she is staying on here is because of me," he explained.

"Please, Kal, don't leave for long," she said. "I prefer to live in a world with Superman than in a world without him."

She was thought about walking to him and giving him a farewell hung, but she hesitated. If she touched him the temptation was too great. She started to leave.

"Diana," Clark stopped her.

She had her back turned to him. Clark stared at her shoulders which were strong, yet so feminine.

"You know that I'll always love you," he said.

"Yes, Kal, I know," she said then left before she started crying in front of him. Amazons didn't cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

**Six Months Since Superman Removed Himself from the Public**

The damage to the city was in the billions of dollars range, but that was just property. Property could be rebuilt. The greatest cost of the battle was in the innocent citizens of Metropolis. Tens of thousands of citizens were dead. Metropolis was a war zone, as was Boston, Paris, Tokyo, Beijing, Mecca, Beirut, Berlin, London, and Moscow. The Reach had tried to take earth as a prize in their lust to conquer, but the combined forces of Justice League, the armies of the earth, and A.R.G.U.S under the leadership of Amanda Waller had turned them back. But the price paid was steep, damned steep.

With her sword in her right hand Wonder Woman stood in the middle of a street where most of the concrete and blacktop had been turned to rubble from battle. She was suffering from several wounds on her arms and legs, but she paid no attention to them. Now she was in rescue mode. Buried under the rubble of buildings and wrecks of cars were helpless citizens needed her help. Exhausted and battered she was doing her best to save lives.

In BDUs with an experimental energy directed weapon rifle in her arms, Amanda Waller leaned up against a demolished taxi. She was exhausted. Most of her men either needed medical attention or body bags. Her communication link was buzzing, but she ignored it. All she wanted to do was enjoy a few moments of quiet triumph at having turned back the Reach and their scarab wearing enforcers.

"It didn't have to be this way," growled a battered Batman.

Even in his armor, he was limping and hurt from battle. A flow of blood ran from underneath his cowl and along his right cheek. He had flown his Batwing into a battle cruiser taking it down, but almost to survive the ejection from his plane.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Imagine if we had Superman and Supergirl here to help us. The damage would still have been great, but not as great as this. We needed them and you helped to drive them away. I ask you, Amanda, at what cost did you succeed," Batman said to her.

He wanted to make sure she understood her mistake to try to kill Superman or drive him away. Earth needed Superman, but he wasn't here for the people of earth.

"We succeeded, didn't we?" she retorted.

"Look at the cost. Superman could have shortened the battle, lessened the loss of life. Look at your men. I bet they would have liked Superman's help," Batman stated.

He was hurt and he was angry. Walking forward he stumbled. His left leg was definitely broke. Before he could fall on his face, Nightwing caught him and helped him to his feet.

"Batman, you need a doctor," he said.

"So don't a great many others," replied Batman.

Just then the sound of the Justice League transporter could be heard delivering people. Materializing in the debris was Queen Hippolyta, Philippus, Epione, Mala, and fifteen others.

"Mother," cried Diana.

"Daughter," Hippolyta responded.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to help the injured and rescue those who we can. The justice League has transported teams of Amazons to each city in need," said Hippolyta.

Nightwing came up to them dragging the battered Batman. He looked at the Amazons in the chiton robes, armor, and swords and spears. A dozen smartass remarks came to mind, but he didn't care about their rules or manners because he needed help for Bruce.

"I'll take your help for Batman. He's badly injured," said Dick.

"Epione, give him aid now," ordered Hippolyta.

Hippolyta saw the pain and exhaustion on her daughter's face, as Nightwing and Epione now tended to Batman. This was not the time for sympathy or words of encouragement, though. They were Amazons with duties to perform. She walked up beside Diana.

"Come, daughter, show me what must be done, so that we can get started," she said.

"You may get your chiton dirty, mother," smiled Diana.

"So be it."

"In that case, my sisters can start digging in the rubble looking for injured people," said Diana.

Ceremony of Innocence

Elron was a trade and commerce planet. From slaves to the latest fashions they could be purchased their for the right price, or a bartered price. Since the Kryptonian ship they used was hers and not his, he allowed her the choice of ports where to stop. Maybe it was the influence of her time on earth, but Kara chose Elron for an extended stay. She called it a shopping vacation. The idea of shopping seemed relaxing and comforting to her.

Of course, Clark had no interest in shopping. In his case it was a combination of his Kryptonian genes and Ma and Pa Kent's common sense that influenced him. Wearing his armor with his family crest prominent on his chest, he went into one of the few bars that looked clean. Bellying up to the bar, he waved the bartender over and ordered an Almerac Ale, since it was one of the few alcohols strong enough to have even a slight effect on his physiology. He was about to pay when a voice from behind him said, "I'll pay for the drink for the last scion of the House of El."

Clark turned around to see a good looking human looking male standing in front of him.

"May I ask who are you?" asked Clark.

The man he stared at was in red, green, and yellow armor with a green cape. His face was handsome, though, there were signs of hardship and his dark hair was cut short. He could see a cowl hanging from his belt.

"My name is Scott Free. Born on New Genesis, raised in the fire pits of Apokolips, and currently a man looking for a place to live where he can call it home and enjoy life with his wife," said Free, who then pointed to a table where a tall, buxom, Amazon-like, dark haired woman sat waiting for him.

"Your wife?"

"Yes," Scott smiled. "Join us."

"Well, if you don't mind."

"I'd be honored to have a drink or two with a Kryptonian."

Ceremony of Innocence

The infirmary of the Watchtower was manned by Mr. Terrific, Dr. Mid-nite, and six Amazons, who were led by Epione. Those who were seriously injured were in the beds, while the rest were getting patched up so that they could return to search and rescue duty. The medical beds were filled with Batman, the Green Lantern Jessica Cruz, Ice, Vixen, Green Arrow, Hawkgirl, Firestorm, Katana, and Green Lantern Guy Gardner. They were suffering from everything from broken bones to internal injuries while a long line of lesser wounds were being treated mainly by the Amazons.

Diana had transported up in order to check on many of the heroes who had been injured. She passed a limping Huntress in the corridor and then was stopped by Mera and Aquaman. Arthur appeared to be in a sour mood.

"Diana, we must leave," Aquaman said. "I've finally heard back from Atlantis and the war above has caused damage below. Warships are leaking oil, submarines stranded with their weapons still in their tubes, countless damage is being done to the ocean's Eco-system and I need to stop it before it gets worse."

"We are being transported down to the Atlantic Ocean off the coast of Metropolis," said Mera.

"Do you need assistance, Arthur, Mera?" she asked.

"No. Aqualad is gathering together forces. We'll deal with it without outside interference," said Aquaman.

"Good luck, my friend," she said.

Mera and Aquaman headed off towards the transporter room. Finally, Diana reached the infirmary to see the Black Canary having her left arm placed in a cast. Diana stood behind one of her Amazon sisters as she administered to the battered Black Canary.

"Dinah, there you are," she said.

"I'll be back at my post in a moment, Diana," said Dinah.

"No, you are injured. I can get someone else to oversee the search, rescue, and recovery effort," Diana told her.

Diana saw that Dinah's face was bruised and she looked like she needed sleep. Her own wounds had finally healed in their own and she was starting to regain some of her energy.

"No, it's my responsibility. I am the chairperson of the Justice League," said Dinah, as she stood up. "I can handle this."

"How is Batman doing?" Diana asked.

Her Amazon sister answered instead of Dinah.

"Princess, Epione says that he has a broken left tibia, as well as a damaged hip. He also has a broke left wrist, two broken ribs, and some internal damage. She has asked to transport several of the Justice Leaguers to the healing isle in order to use the purple ray on them," the Amazon explained.

"Where is my mother?"

"The monitor room assessing what else we need to do," she said.

"Thank you," said Diana then she looked at Dinah. "Before you return to duty get some food and coffee. Your system needs the energy to burn off."

"Not a bad idea," agreed Dinah.

Diana left the infirmary and headed for the monitor room. Her mother's willingness to help so openly and freely seemed odd to her. She needed to talk her.

Taking the elevator, she strode off of it and towards the monitor room when the doors opened. Entering the monitor room, she saw J'onn, Steel, and Hippolyta reviewing the screens showing Amazons, heroes, and first responders all over the world trying to save lives.

"In the end hundreds of thousands will have died in this attack by The Reach. Such a waste and so sad," stated J'onn.

"It is a tragedy," mumbled John Henry Irons, who was still in his Steel armor, but had his headgear off.

"Less would have died if Kal was here," said Diana, as she came up behind them.

"I agree," said J'onn.

"Damn those who drove him from our planet," said John Henry. "We need him."

"This Superman is that great a hero, a great warrior?" asked Hippolyta.

"His power rivals your Olympian Gods," smiled John Henry, who counted himself a friend of Clark Kent and Superman.

"He was the best of us," said J'onn.

"He's not dead, J'onn," snapped Diana.

"I am sorry, Diana. I miss him," said J'onn.

Hippolyta looked at her daughter. She could see that she was angry just because of meaningless use of the past tense when it came to this Superman. They needed to speak.

"Please, J'onn, let me know if there is anything else we Amazons can do during this time of sorrow and pain. You have my permission to transport your serious fallen to our healing isle. I will talk to the senate when I returned to Themyscira. Epione will handle the details," said Hippolyta, who then turned and looked at Diana. "We need to speak."

"Follow me, mother," said Diana.

They exited the monitor room and walked to the nearest conference room. After they entered Diana shut the door.

"I am surprised at your offers of assistance mother," said Diana.

"As I told you, Diana, I want the world to know about the best of Amazon culture. We are showing with our actions the greatness of our culture," said Hippolyta.

"I thank you for that, mother. We needed the assistance," said Diana.

"You miss this Superman, don't you?"

"He was... my best friend."

"He was your lover, too. Hera stopped your relationship. It was the price that needed to paid to bring us back," said Hippolyta. "Do you regret that price?"

"I don't regret it, mother. I just find it painful decision even to this day," answered Diana.

"Be strong, daughter. Nothing is impossible. Even a Goddess can change her mind," said Hippolyta.

"Hera doesn't change her mind."

"Give me a lever and a place to stand and I can move the world," Hippolyta quoted Archimedes. "All you are missing is the right lever, Diana. Keep that in mind."

Ceremony of Innocence

"I was traded by my father, the Highfather, to Darkseid for his second born son, Orion, in order to keep the peace. After being born on New Genesis I spent many an informative year on Apokolips," said Scott.

"Are you bitter towards your father?" asked Superman.

"No, not bitter. He wanted peace at all cost. I just don't think of New Genesis as home or as the Highfather as my father. Barda, of course, no longer views Apokolips as her home. We are in search of a home," said Scott.

"You might find a home on earth," said Clark.

"Really? You've left it as a home," said Scott.

"I've left it for now, but it is my home. I still think of it as home," said Clark.

"Interesting," said Scott. "Then again I expect nothing less from a son of Krypton."

"Please, tell me what you know of Krypton," said Clark.

"As the foremost escape artist in this or any Galaxy. In order to be the best, I've studied some of the great societies and their technology looking for advantages. This led me to studying about Krypton," he said. "It was a magnificent society. On the whole it was a xenophobic culture. Kryptonians had no time for outsiders, except for the House of El. If the outside worlds needed to be dealt with then the House of El handled it for Krypton. There are many who speak well of your clan."

Clark lifted his Almerac Ale and drained it.

"Shall I get us another round of ales?" asked Barda.

"Why not?" said Clark.

Ceremony of Innocence

Bruce was amazed at how good his body felt. Yes, he needed to use a cane for another week, but his back and knees which had taken a beaten these last seven years of being Batman and were almost arthritic now felt brand new. The purple ray used magic in order to heal. I wish I could get my own purple ray for the Batcave, thought Bruce.

Using the cane, he walked into the dining room. Sitting down at the long antique table, he wondered if Tim was joining him tonight, or did he have obligations with the Titans. It was hard for him to keep track. Dick lived his own life and he saw him mainly on the Watchtower. He sat down at the head of the table and looked down at the fine china that Alfred had set.

The bell-like sound of someone pressing the front doorbell went off. Bruce started to get up, but decided not to as he was tired of hearing Alfred lecture him on taking care of himself. He heard a murmur of voices then the sound of high heels on marble floors heading towards the dining room. He was perplexed at who it might be. The dining room doors opened and in walked Selina Kyle.

She was dressed in a short black skirt, white silk shirt, and a black leather jacket. Her short black hair had a bob cut. She looked like an invitation to flirt. Bruce smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You are convalescing. I thought I could help," she smiled.

It was her best predator's smile.

"Sit down," he said.

She took off her leather jacket and tossed it on an empty chair.

"Alfred is getting a setting for me. I've been invited to dinner," she said.

She walked over to the long table, stared at it for a moment then laughed. Instead of sitting away from him, she sat in the chair closest to him.

"Bruce, do you feed twenty here every night?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"In that case if we are going to have dinner together, we need to find a more intimate spot," she purred.

"So, do we intend on having dinner together more often, Selina?" he asked her.

"You tell me, Bruce, will I be having dinner with you more often?" she said then offered him a Cheshire grin.

"There are a lot of rooms in the mansion. Some are more intimate than others," he said gruffly.

Selina laughed. In her way she made an offer of a real relationship between them and in his way he accepted.

"We can check those rooms out after dinner," she purred.

Ceremony of Innocence

Scott had updated their stellar cartography database for them. He then offered advice on what planets to see and which ones to avoid. Kara was excited to visit certain planets, none of which interested Clark. His interest in any of the planets became less and less the longer they were away from earth. They were all the same to him, not earth. He was happy to hear, though, that Scott and Barda were going to visit earth, and even seek out the Justice League for assistance.

Clark let Kara set the course and fly the ship, while he sat in the lounge contemplating something that Scott had told him about.

"_Stay away from this group of planets. Right now they are in the process of defending themselves against a creature called Doomsday," Scott told him. _

"_Doomsday?" _

"_You've never heard of him?" asked Scott. _

"_No, never," said Clark. _

"_Well, Doomsday is a creature that once attacked Krypton. As a matter of fact Krypton is one of the few planets to be able to repel him. They sent him out into space," said Scott. "Now Doomsday lands on a planet kills all sentient life on it and moves on to the next planet. He's a nightmare come to life. Even Darkseid fears having to deal this is mindless, soulless creature." _

"_They didn't imprison him in the Phantom Zone?" Clark asked in Surprise." _

"_No, they just sent him blindly out into space," said Scott. _

He couldn't explain it, but Clark felt guilty when he heard this information. His people had a chance to stop a monster and they didn't. A sense of responsibility burned inside of him. Doomsday. Someday he'd have to deal with Doomsday where his people didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

**Nine Months Since Superman Left Earth**

The Watchtower

After a long day at the embassy greeting visitors and dignitaries, Diana arrived at the Watchtower for a Leadership Council meeting. It was an hour long meeting discussing new additions to the roster including Mister Miracle and Barda, who were recommended by Superman, as well as new treaties. Also, added to the roster were August General in Iron, Adam Strange, Madame Xanadu, and Rocket Red. After the harangue and blame of the Reach Invasion where as many talking heads blamed the Justice League as they did The Reach died down, the G-8, UN, and NATO asked for treaty negotiations with the Justice League.

Once the meeting was over, Diana excused herself and headed monitoring room where J'onn was. After consulting with J'onn, she knew that she'd be able to find Scott Free and Barda in cafeteria. They had been probationary members for a month. She wanted finally to talk to them about Kal. Just as she hoped Scott Free and Barda were having dinner with each other at a corner table. She walked over to the table and introduced herself.

"I am Diana. I was hoping to talk to about Kal, I mean Superman," she said.

"Kal-El," smiled Scott. "Please, sit down, Wonder Woman. I'll be glad to talk with you."

Diana sat down. Her eyes passed over what they were eating. Scott was having what looked like meatloaf with mashed potatoes and peas, while Barda was having turkey with mashed potatoes, stuffing, and corn. Wonder Woman had to admit that the food on the station was less than appetizing.

"I gather you want to know how Kal-El is doing and such," he said.

"Yes, I would."

"We had drinks together the first day and then dinner with him and Kara the next. I was able to tell him about somethings about Krypton and its people that he didn't know and he showed us a great deal of understanding. Kal-El recommended that we come here and seek out the Justice League. He said we could find a home here and I believe he is right," Scott told her.

"He seemed sad about some things, though. I remember that clearly because he has such stunning blue eyes. At times there was a sadness in them," added Barda.

Scott observed Diana's face and saw a flash of sadness in her eyes. He didn't need the intellect that he possessed to know that there was something between Kal-El and Diana, something that had gone wrong or he would never have left this planet.

"His cousin Kara is fascinating. She appears to be having all the fun, yet I don't think she is finding what she wanted to find," said Scott.

"She wants to find a man she can love and hug and not break," smiled Barda.

"And Kal, what is he looking for?" she asked.

"Well, he was most interested in the information on Krypton. As the last male member of the House of El, he carries the obligations of a great clan and he carries them well. Other than that, he seems to be there to keep Kara company. From what I can tell he thinks of this planet as his home," explained Scott.

He saw a flash of sadness pass across her face then the stoicism of an Amazon returned.

"Do you think he will return to earth?" she asked.

Scott moved his food aside and turned in his seat so that he was facing Diana. He understood that he couldn't give her the answers she wanted, but he felt a need to give her hope.

"I believe Kal-El wishes to return to earth. He may not be ready to return yet, but he thinks of this planet as his home. I believe in the end all of us wish to either find a home or return home," he said.

Diana smiled. Scott returned the smile. He believed he had managed to give her hope. He then reached over and took a piece of Barda's turkey and sampled it.

"I like this better than what I had. What is it called again?" he asked.

"Turkey," she answered, as she stuffed her mouth with stuffing.

"Do you think anyone would be angry if I got myself a turkey dinner?" he asked Diana.

"It is fine," she said.

Ceremony of Innocence

The planet was named Cha' and it reminded Clark of Singapore on a Saturday night. Not that heat or cold bothered him but Cha' was a hot and humid planet. The capital city Ji was lit up 38 hours a day and offered everything from fine dining to dens of inequity. It seemed to be constantly busy and the streets always filled with tourists and locals milling about.

Clark and Kara walked around the main square looking for a restaurant that interested both of them. He noticed that people kept noticing his crest on his chest. Of course, it was hard not to notice. As he listened in on the crowd with his heightened hearing. The crowd was fairly split between recognizing his crest as Superman and half as a Kryptonian House.

"Have any of the planets we've been on interested you, Kara?" he broached the unspoken subject.

Clark was starting to miss earth and wanted to go home. In many ways he missed most being Clark Kent, the son of simple farmers.

"Yes and no," she said then shrugged. "I have to admit, Kal, that I miss Metropolis and Courtney, Mari, and some others. It wasn't Krypton, but I guess it was starting to feel like home."

Clark smiled at these words. Maybe Kara was starting to grow up and saw that every worlds had their flaws and their assets. He stopped in front of a restaurant's window and looked at the holographic representations of the food.

"This place looks like it offers some sort of rice bowls and noodles bowls. It might be worth a try," he said.

"The vegetables look strange, but I'm willing to try the place," she said.

"Good."

Suddenly, they heard a commotion and crowds starting to point and hell. Clark followed the pointed fingers to see Hal Jordan and five other Green Lanterns flying towards them. Hal swooped down and hovered right above Clark and Kara.

"Clark, I'm here to ask you for your help," said Hal. "How about dinner is on me?"

Ceremony of Innocence

It was a balmy summer evening in Gotham. Batman had his high powered binocular at the storage building at Gotham's Docks. He tapped his left ear and spoke.

"Red Robin, are you in position?" he asked.

"Line of sight, Batman."

"Batgirl, are you in position?" he asked her.

"On the roof and waiting."

"Penguin should be at location to sell his weapons within fifteen minutes. I'm on my way," he stated then tapped his ear again breaking connection with them.

He'd worked hard putting this case against Cobblepot. The man had a gift at secrecy and subterfuge making it harder work than it needed to be. Using his grapple gun, he made his way to the docks. When he got there, he entered his stealth mode, which he perfected with ninja training. Entering the storage building from an upper window, he took to the rafters. Besides spider webs, he had a perfect view of the action below.

Just as he expected, Cobblepot showed up in a Mercedes followed by a black van, which carried the weapons he was going to sell. Cobblepot's car door was opened by his attractive bodyguard. He got out wearing evening clothes, as he was ready to go to his club the Iceberg.

"Gentlemen, are we ready to do some business because I am?" asked Cobblepot.

Falco and his men came forward. They were the buyers.

"What makes your weapons so special, Penguin?" asked Eddie Falco.

"I offer you energy directed weapons. They are the best that you can find. More power then anything you have, easy to fire, and easy to handle," said Cobblepot, who made the signal.

One of his men brought a ED rifle to Falco, who jokingly pointed at Cobblepot. The gesture was not appreciated by Cobblepot, but he had no intention of ruining this deal.

As the weapon was played with by Falco, Bruce tapped his again his ear again.

"Move," he said.

With that said, he jumped from the rafters and landed beside Falco. He grabbed the ED rifle from his hands then jammed the butt of gun into his gut bending him over. Just then the Red Robin came through a window and engaged Cobblepot's men with a series of martial arts moves, while Batgirl also entered the fray throwing stun batarangs at Falco's henchmen.

Bruce pulled the power source put of the rifle then tossed it aside. He headed towards Cobblepot, who was the most skilled fighter other than Batman.

"Give up, Cobblepot," growled.

"I'd rather not. I have drinks waiting for me back at the club," he said. He grabbed an umbrella out of the back of his car and pointed it at Batman. Before he could fire it, a whip wrapped itself around the umbrella and pulled it away from him. Batman looked to the side to see Catwoman had joined.

"It appears that the bat needs a cat to protect his back," she purred.

Batman shook his head then he made his move towards Cobblepot, while stood back and watched with a grin on her face.

Ceremony of Innocence

At one table sat the oversized Kilowog, Boodikka, Salaak, and Brokk eating bowls of noodles, while at another Hal Jordan sat with Clark and Kara enjoying a bowl or two. Hal used his ring to make chopsticks and fed himself noodles, while Clark and Kara used the utensils provided by the restaurant.

"The Guardians have decided that it is time to deal with Doomsday and we are requesting your help," said Hal in between bites.

"Who is Doomsday?" asked Kara.

"One of the most powerful beings we have ever encountered," said Hal.

"And it has a connection to Krypton," stated Clark, causing Hal to look at him in surprise.

"You've heard about Doomsday?"

"Scott Free told me about him," said Clark.

"The Highfather's son," said Hal with a nod.

He made his chopsticks disappear.

"Krypton has more than a passing connection with Doomsday, Clark. According tot he Guardians, he was a Kryptonian experiment gone wrong. Instead of creating a genetically prefect miner, they created a mindless, soulless killer," said Hal.

"Says the Guardians," protested Kara.

"Kara, this was before your time," said Hal. "From what I've been told the Kryptonians destroyed all scientific research on Doomsday. The creature is virtually indestructible and invulnerable. It's headed for the planet Cyon. We are headed their to stop it. Clark, I'm asking for your help."

"Clark, you can't," said Kara.

"Clark, this planet Cyon has two yellow suns," smiled Hal. "This might give you advantage along with five tough Green Lanterns."

"And one Supergirl," added Kara, who them looked at Clark. "If you do this then I'm doing it. We are both part of the House of El."

"Clark, I need you," said Hal.

"If Kryptonians brought Doomsday into existence then Kryptonians should help deal with him," said Clark.

Ceremony of Innocence

The Themyscira Embassy black tie affair was one of the most anticipated in Washington DC. According to the invitations Princess Diana was going to introduce officially Queen Hippolyta to the world. Along with the Queen, General Philippus, Mala, and the champion of the Bana-Mighdall Artemis were being officially introduced.

Diana wore a light blue chiton with her tiara and bracelets. She had learned in this past year to become the perfect hostess at this Embassy dinners. After the introduction of the Queen and others were made a greeting line was formed. Mother and daughter stood side by side with Mala to Diana's right and Philippus to the Queen's. Artemis stood beside Philippus. An Amazon sentry would announce the couple then the couple would walk down the greeting line making small talk with Amazon royalty.

Diana had turned her mind off sometime after the third couple. She smiled, shook hands, and made polite chatter. Her midway through meeting the guests the announced couple caught her attention.

"Mr. Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle," announced the Sentry.

Diana became alert. She noticed Bruce looking handsome in his tuxedo. His date was a surprisingly attractive dark haired woman in a black dress with her hem above the knee. She noticed that Bruce was in full playboy mode. He took Mala's hand and kissed it.

"Damn, I need to discuss with the queen setting up a resort on her island," he smiled. "It has such beautiful woman."

He moved over next to Diana. Taking her hand he raised it slowly to his lips and kissed it. Diana noticed that his date looked to be amused by his behavior.

"You are as beautiful as they say, Princess."

"I recommend that you treat our Queen with more respect or General Philippus will feel inclined to show off Amazon battle skill," warned Diana with a slight smile.

"Yikes, we can't have that. It's too early in evening to get sweaty," he said.

"I'd like to see the general beat him up," smiled Selina.

Diana smiled, "Maybe another time."

The evening progressed without incident. Her mother actually appeared to enjoy herself and spent most of the evening in conversation with several of the most powerful businessmen and women in the world, though she seemed to avoid politicians, which amused Diana. Needing sometime alone, Diana made her way out onto the balcony.

It was a warm evening and the night sky was clear. Star twinkled and the full moon guarding the earth. Diana found herself looking up at the star and thinking of Kal. She missed him, not just for his company but for his calming presence.

"Thinking about Clark, Princess?" asked Bruce.

Diana turned to see Bruce looking less like a playboy and more like the man she knew. His face had lost the insouciant charm. It was replaced by his usual brooding aura.

"Where is your date?" she asked.

"Selina is making some senator uncomfortable at the moment. It amuses her," he told her. "You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, Bruce, I miss him," she answered.

Bruce walked up to the railing and looked up at the sky.

"Strangely enough, I miss him, too. Clark kind of gets under your skin," he admitted.

Diana stood beside him. For several minutes they allowed silence to be their company then Selina found Bruce.

"So, should I be jealous?" she teased.

Diana turned and offered Selina a friendly smile. Bruce turned and offered her a glare.

"You know that look doesn't intimidate me, Bruce," Selina teased.

"What is it you want, Selina?"

"I want to dance and need a partner, Mr. Wayne," she answered then grabbed his right hand and started pulling him back into the party.

"Selina," he said in a warning voice.

"Shut up and come with me," she demanded.

Bruce hesitated for a moment then he allowed Selina to drag him back into the party for some dancing. Diana watched them disappear then turned back to do some star grazing.

"Kal, where are you?"

Ceremony of Innocence

Cyon.

The Green Lanterns evacuated the citizens as best as they possible could. Boodikka, Salaak, and Brokk grabbed citizens of this little traveled to desert world by the hundreds and removed them from their main city, Hunth. Jordan, Kilowog, and Kara backed up Clark as he took the battle to Doomsday.

Clark figured that he had few advantages over Doomsday: one, flight, two, heat vision, and three, intelligence. In terms of pure strength Doomsday appeared to be his superior. He also healed faster than Clark and appeared to have a higher threshold of pain. This was the toughest opponent he ever faced.

"Clark," Jordan spoke to Clark through an earwig he was wearing, "how can we assist?"

"Get him off me off a few minutes so I can fly high enough to power up quickly."

"Considered it done," said Jordan.

Jordan looked at Kilowog and smiled.

"Let's hammer the beast," said Jordan.

"Sounds good."

Jordan and Kilowog flew at the gray skinned Doomsday. Kilowog formed a large hammer with his ring, while Hal formed a jackhammer. Doomsday with his red eyes and sharp, rock-like formations sticking out of his forehead and his arms and legs waited for them to come to him. As they began to hammer him as hard as they could, Kara sped up behind him and speared him in the middle of the back. Doomsday went flying into a marble-like building, which Jordan knew was a temple of worship.

"So much for the locals giving us a party," he said.

Up in the stratosphere, Clark soaked up as much of the solar radiation as he could. His ribs and shoulders were sore from the pounding Doomsday gave him. He knew that his face was bruised and his jaw sore. The longer he floated there soaking up the radiation the better he started to feel. Using his vision he checked on the battle.

From he perch above, he saw that Doomsday had shattered Kilowog's construct with a devastating punch and sent the Green Lantern careening into a building. With a force field Hal was attempting to protect Kara, who was on the ground struggling to get up. Strike after strike Doomsday was causing the force field to crack.

Clark gathered his energy and blurred straight to Doomsday with such speed and power he caused both a sonic boom and an earthquake at the same time. The collision sent Doomsday tumbling along the main fairway destroying property as he went. Clark for his turned found his head dizzy and his footing shaky.

An exhausted Hal Jordan fell to the ground. Kara finally made it to her knees. Clark stabilized and looked over at the two of them. He saw that Kara was bloodied and looking as if she needed a week under a solar lamp.

"Hal, get her out of here," Clark demanded.

"Okay, I'll get her clear, but I'll be back," Hal replied.

Clark turned and saw Doomsday get up. It was the two suns that had allowed him to last this long, but it was going to carrying the day. He needed to do something he had always been afraid to do and that was let go. There was no more holding back. He needed to subdue Doomsday long enough so that the Green Lanterns could deposit him in cell he couldn't escape.

Shaking off all feelings of dizziness and soreness and flew straight at Doomsday. He collided into him with his right shoulder, lifting him off the ground, and flying him out of the city in into the deep desert. Clark dropped him into a dune demolishing it an almost flat area of sand. He landed on the sand.

Doomsday slowly got up. With speed equal to Superman he rushed at Clark and came at him swinging. Blow after blow they traded. Each one was thrown with such force that they came with their own sonic booms. Strike after strike, they beat each other. Clark's face was becoming bruised and bloodied and Doomsday's face was losing chunks of its stone formations.

Hal, Boodikka, and Kilowog finally arrived. From the sky they watched as the Doomsday and Clark mauled each other. Hal feared for Clark's life because no one or nothing should be able survive the beating he was taking and giving.

"What should we do?" asked Kilowog.

"Pray that Clark wins," answered Hal.

Clark and Doomsday ultimately started to stumble and slow. Clark could feel energy and life draining from him. It didn't matter, though, if he died, just as long as he stopped this monster. Doomsday's large gray fist came down on jaw. Clark felt bone break and his legs start to give out. He was running out of chances. Calculating his opinions, he decided on one chance to at least incapacitate Doomsday.

Before the next blow could be given, Clark's eyes burned red and he released his heat vision. Two highly concentrated beams burned into Doomsday's forehead, burning through his rock formations, cutting through his gray thick skin, and burrowing through his skull and into his brain. He kept his heat vision going even though he felt his body draining of whatever energy he had left.

Doomsday screamed in pain and then fell face first into the sand. Clark stood there on trembling legs breathing heavily. His eyes returned to their normal blue color. With tried to stand up straight, but it hurt too much. Now breathing was becoming harder and harder until he was struggling to take deep breaths. His vision blurred and then a pool of blackness opened up in front of him and dove into it.

Hal rushed down to Clark's side, while Kilowog and Boodikka rushed over to Doomsday. Kilowog checked him out with his ring, as Hal did the same of Clark.

"Jordan, he's in a coma," said Kilowog.

"Clark is barely breathing," Hal stated with deep concern. "Kilowog, Boodikka, the Guardians believe that the only thing that can hold Doomsday is a gravitational singularity. There is one just outside of this star system. Quickly, get him to that singularity and dump him into it."

"Yes, Hal," said Boodikka.

She and Kilowog formed a force field around Doomsday and flew him away. Hal turned his attention back to Clark.

"Don't worry, Pal, you're still breathing. I'm going to get you into a stasis tube and get you home. I know somewhere can help back at the JL. I pray someone can help you," Hal mumbled.

**My internet connection is going down for a few day either Tuesday or Wednesday, so if I don't post tomorrow, I should be posting again by Saturday. JRRM64**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Kara found herself staring at her cousin in the stasis tube. The glass was frosted from the cold of the interior of the tube. In her eyes he looked as if he was sleep, but she knew that he wasn't asleep. Clark teetered on the edge of life and death. The beating from Doomsday and the beating he gave Doomsday emptied him. She felt tears starting to form.

"Kara, are you okay?" Hal asked, as he slipped into the infirmary.

He decided to pilot Kara and Clark back to earth. It had been years since he used his skills as a pilot and he missed it. Flying with the ring was beyond his imagination, but being a pilot was how he used to define himself.

"Hal, I'm afraid he'll never wake up again," she admitted, as she kept staring at her cousin. "We are here because of me. I wanted to leave earth not him. Clark loves the earth. It's his home."

"It's your home, too, if you want, Kara."

"I don't belong there," she said softly.

"Kara, you're beautiful. You belong wherever you wish to be," he said.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Being Kryptonian he knew that she barely felt his squeeze, but he wanted her to know he was there and trying.

"You've been up for days. Go change out of your armor and get some sleep. When you wake up I'll make you dinner," he said.

"What are you going to make?"

"I saw that there is the ingredients to chili in the stores, so how about a Hal Jordan Chili," he smiled.

"Sure, sounds good," she said then she stood up and looked at him. "You know that you don't have to dress like Green Lantern all the time. It will be at least two and half weeks until we reach home, Hal. Make yourself comfortable."

"I've got nothing to change into," he said.

"Clark has some tee shirts and sweat pants. They'll be big on you, but comfortable."

"Sure, Kara, sounds like a good idea to me," he smiled.

Ceremony of Innocence

Wonder Woman and Steel were transported down to Metropolis where Solomon Grundy and Metallo were in the process of ripping up a bank vault in order to steal the gold inside of it. With Superman gone, Wonder Woman had become the unofficial protector of Metropolis. Protecting his city made her feel close to him even though he was gone.

"_Wonder Woman will you need further assistance?" _asked J'onn into her earpiece.

"No, J'onn. Steel and I should be able to handle this," she said then she looked at Steel. "You take Metallo and I'll handle Grundy."

"Sounds good to me, a little metal on metal action," he chuckled.

The two Justice Leaguers rushed into the bank. A crowd started to gather as they waited for the action to come into view. A loud explosion-like sound could be heard inside of the bank and suddenly Grundy broke through the remaining wall and landed in the street plowing into parked cars. Wonder Woman flew out of the destroyed bank with her sword in her right hand. A look of fury dominated her face, as Grundy made the mistake of calling Superman a coward and afraid to face Grundy. Grundy slowly opened his eyes and looked at the Amazon coming at him.

"Ahhhh," was his response then he made the mistake of standing up and facing an angry Amazon.

An hour later Steel and Wonder Woman were on the Watchtower readying to write their reports. Diana decided to write hers in the cafeteria where she could get some tea. Entering the cafeteria she noticed Barry Allen and Dick Grayson seated together. Flash was eating a plate of hamburgers and drinking a liter of Root Beer, while Nightwing was having just a cup coffee. Barry waved hello as Diana waled over to get a some tea.

Also, in the cafeteria was Stargirl and Katana. They looked to be sitting drinking a soda while gossiping. Diana took her tablet and tea and walked over to an empty table. She sat down and got to work writing her report.

"Princess Diana, it has been a while," a familiar voice said to her.

Diana looked up to see Steve Trevor standing in front of her. It had been years since she had seen him. Things didn't end well between them. She didn't understand courting, or dating as it was known in the Patriarch world, and Steve thought them to be a serious couple. Diana thought they were friends. He became jealous of Kal and eventually bitter to the point he worked against the League with A.R.G.U.S.

"What are you doing here, Steve?" she asked.

"Amanda Waller is in a meeting with Batman and the Black Canary," he said. "I'm here as some who knows both sides. May I sit down?"

She nodded in the affirmative. He sat down.

"I find it hard to believe that the Justice League would entertain a relationship with A.R.G.U.S," said Steve. "After The Reach Invasion, they thought it a be to be friendly with each other than enemies."

"Well, isn't that convenient?" she said.

Steve heard the venom in her tone. She blamed them for a great deal and he didn't blame her. Mistakes had been made.

"I'm sorry, Diana."

"About what, Steve?"

"Superman," he said quietly.

Diana's nostril flared in anger and her eyes narrowed. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he was frightened of her, especially when she lost her temper.

"I was jealous of him because you loved him, and Amanda Waller and others feared him because he's not from this planet. They didn't understand that he was honorable and good and didn't deserve our fear," explained Steve.

Diana's face softened, as some of the anger melted away.

"Thank you, Steve," she said.

He took a moment to gain some courage before asking her why he really sought her out.

"Diana, I know things have gone badly with us in the past, but I was hoping we could be friends," he said.

"I think that might be possible, Steve."

"As friends I was hoping that you'd like to go to dinner with me. You see I've missed your company," he admitted.

Diana was taken back by this statement. She understood it, though, as she missed Kal's company.

"Yes, Steve, I'll go to dinner with you."

Ceremony of Innocence

Alfred drove the limo with Bruce in the back. He was wearing a black Armani suit, handmade dress shirt, and blue silk tie that matched his dark blue eyes. The limo wound its way through one of the poorer sections of Gotham, stopping in front of an apartment building. Bruce sighed from his spot in the backseat, as a gang of kids were gathered on stoop of Selina's building.

"Shall I retrieve her, sir?" Alfred asked.

"No, I'll get her," answered Bruce.

"Please resist throttling the young man."

Bruce rolled his eyes then exited the limo. He immediately heard the gang's reaction to him.

"Hey, Big Money, you lost?"

"We can help you find your way for a price."

"Pretty Boy, you here to keep up your boyfriend?"

Bruce ignored them and took a few steps towards the front stoop. The gang of boys formed a wall so he couldn't pass.

"No one told you, huh? There is a toll to go up these stairs, Big Money."

"I hope you got plenty of cash."

"Boys, if you want your asses kicked then you keep harassing my date," came the voice of Selina.

She was standing now at the top of the steps wearing a black dress than offered more than a little hint of cleavage and had a slit up the right side of the dress and allowed a good look at a shapely leg. The gang party.

"Just trying to make a buck, Miss Kyle."

"Yeah, yeah, he looked like easy money."

"He's my easy money," purred Selina, as she slunk down the steps.

Bruce looked calm on the outside but on the inside he was roiled. Sometimes having to go out as Bruce Wayne was humiliating, he thought. She made it to the bottom step and he offered her his right arm.

"I hope you're hungry," he said.

"Starved," she said then moved close to him, got on her tiptoes, and whispered, "for you."

"Let's have dinner, Selina," said Bruce.

He helped her into the limo then went around the other side and got into the Limo.

"Hello, Al," she teased Alfred, knowing he hated being called Al.

"Alfred, Puccini's," said Bruce.

"Italian food. I love Italian food," said Selina.

"I know," Bruce said in a voice that sounded more like Batman than Bruce Wayne.

"Are you really ready to have the paparazzi take pictures of me with you, Bruce?" asked Selina.

"I asked you out on this date, didn't I?"

"Actually, Al called me up and told me that you were picking me up 8 and that I should dress on the upscale," she smiled.

Bruce sighed.

"I would have called myself but I got home late from dealing with Killer Croc," he said.

"Mister Wayne was in the hyperbaric chamber hastening the healing of his injuries," added Alfred.

Selina's eyes narrow. She slid closer to Bruce.

"What injuries?"

"I'm fine."

"Three broken ribs and a bruised spine," Alfred told her.

She reached over and applied pressure on the left ribcage. He groaned slightly from the pain.

"You should be home in bed," she stated.

"I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. You need rest and treatment," growled Selina. "Al, cancel Puccini's and take us to Wayne Mansion. I'll make sure he gets some rest tonight."

"I said I'm fine," Bruce snapped.

"Shut up, Bruce. I'm in charge tonight," Selina retorted.

"Miss Selina," Alfred spoke.

"Yes."

"You may call me Al whenever you wish."

Ceremony of Innocence

Hal fell into the habit of cooking for him and Kara. Today, he made spaghetti and meatballs. He knew he wasn't a great cook, so he expected a dew complaints, some ribbing even, but all he got was thank yous. Kara was becoming more and more reticent as the days past. He had to do something about it. Dinner was ready.

"Kara," he yelled, "dinner."

A second later she blurred into the mess and sat down. He served her and himself up generous plates of spaghetti and meatballs then sat down at the table with her. She started to eat not even looking up at her. He had enough. With his ring, he formed a hand construct, which he used to gently raise her face to look at him.

"Kara, stop blaming yourself for what happened to Clark. He wouldn't let anyone else take Doomsday down buy him. That is who he is," said Hal.

"I know," she said in a whisper. "If Clark dies then I'm alone."

Hal replaced the construct hand with his own hand. She looked into Hal's eyes.

"You are not alone and you will never be alone. You are Supergirl and she has friends. One of those friends is this Green Lantern," he said.

"Thank you, Hal," she replied.

They went about eating their meal in quiet now. Hal played with a meatball, as Kara ate heartily.

"Hal, can I ask you a personal question?"

with a great deal of reluctance, he answered, "Ask away."

"If I'm going to make earth my home, I need to know that I can be with a man and not be afraid of crushing him," she said.

"Wooah, Kara. I don't want to know where this is going."

"Do you find me attractive?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"That old," he blushed. "Um, yes, I find you attractive, Kara. I'm who wouldn't. Your armor, I mean, shows off your body, which is... what the hell am I doing?"

"Answering a question for me," she smiled.

"Yeah, answering a question for you," he sighed.

"So, if you wanted to have sex with me and took precautions so that I didn't crush you and, you know, I felt it," she said then blushed.

"Jesus," he exhaled. "Kara, um...I think this is above my pay grade. I mean... wait...Clark did tell Barry once how he handle it."

"Barry asked him. Why?"

"He was curious and we were sitting around the cafeteria having pizza," replied Hal.

"What did he say?" she demanded.

"He has a small, small piece of Kryptonite. He said that he'd place it in between the box spring and the mattress and it would weaken him enough so that who he had sex with was safe and he felt it," Hal told her. "I think that's how he lost his che... lost his virginity with Lana."

Kara smiled. She stood up, grabbed Hal by his face pulling him out of his chair, and kissed him deeply and for longer than he was comfortable with then she let him go.

"Hal, you are my favorite Green Lantern," she said then blurred out of the mess.

Hal sat back in his chair and shook his head.

"Ten more days, I'm a dead man. I kissed Clark's cousin. When he recovers he'll kill me," he said then looked at his ring. "You'll be needed a new bearer soon. When you choose, choose well."

Ceremony of Innocence

It was a gray afternoon. Summer was fading away and fall was settling in over Gotham. Even though rain was expected in the afternoon, Bruce pulled up in front of Selina's apartment in a 1984 Pinninfarina Spider. He beeped the horn and waited for Selina to join him. It took no more than ten minutes for her to exit her apartment building. She was dressed in jeans, a body hugging white tee shirt, and black leather biker's jacket.

Sliding into the passenger seat, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So why did you call me and demand that I come out to play with you this afternoon?" she asked.

"You'll see."

He pulled away and drove off leaving her neighborhood behind. It didn't take long for him to get to one of the many buildings that Wayne Industries owned. This one was a deluxe apartment building. He parked in the garage and they took a private elevator to the penthouse apartment. When the doors opened he stepped off the elevator and invited her to join him.

"What's this place?" she asked.

"My city apartment for night's I don't want back to the mansion, he answered.

"Really, nice place," she said.

Selina walked around the large living room area touching furniture and getting used to the place. Bruce reached into his pocket and tossed her a key card. She caught it.

"And what is this?" she asked.

"The key to get into this apartment. I want you to move in," he said.

Her eyes narrowed and he could see she was about to get angry. Bruce jumped into action.

"Listen before you overreact," he said.

"I'm listening."

"I barely stay here. It's not used much and... I know that you are not ready to move into the mansion. I thought we'd use this as a baby step to see if can spend quality time with each other and not try to kill each other," he explained.

"So, what you are saying is that you want us to see if we can live with each other, but not really, right?" she asked.

"I don't want to ruin this between us, so I thought we needed a process, steps that need to be taken. This would be the first step," he said. "Don't worry you can keep your apartment if you want."

"That dump," she smiled, "when can I move in?"

Bruce smiled, "Whenever you want."

Ceremony of Innocence

Not wanting much attention Diana suggested that Steve and her have dinner at the embassy. The meal served was Greek in influence, as it consisted of a Greek salad, lamb, pilaf, lamb and okra, and for dessert baklava. The meal was served by two Amazons, who were acting as interns at the embassy. Mala, who acted as Diana's chief of staff, had arranged for the evening.

Since it was a cool September evening they had the dinner on the balcony. Steve showed up wearing a suit. His heart stopped, though, when he saw Diana. She wore a sky blue chiton with her ever present bracelets and tiara. In his eyes she was a goddess.

They sat and enjoyed the dinner. The talk avoided all subjects that would cause friction, so Amanda Waller was never mentioned and A.R.G.U.S barely mentioned. Steve allowed Diana to catch him up on her life. Greek coffee was served with the dessert.

"This has been one of the most enjoyable evenings I've had in a long time," said Steve.

"It has been nice," smiled Diana.

"I'd like to do this again," said Steve.

"I don't think I would mind that, Steve."

Before Steve could say anything else, Mala came storming onto the balcony. She appeared troubled.

"What is it, Mala?" asked Diana.

"Your Justice Leaguer comm, Princess. I answered as instructed. It is of paramount importance that you contact J'onn," she said.

"Get me my comm," she ordered.

Mala had it in her hand. It was a wrist comm, small but powerful. The technology was Kryptonian. Mala handed it to Diana, who put the thin gold comm on her right wrist where it rested just in front of her silver bracelet. She pressed the button on it and was connected to the monitor room.

"_J'onn speaking_."

"It is Diana."

"_Good, Diana. Hal Jordan has arrived. He came with guests, Kara and Kal-El." _

"Kal is back. Can I speak to him?"

"_No, Diana. He is in the infirmary. He is in a coma, Diana. They are working on reviving him." _

"Transport me up now, J'onn."

"_Yes, Diana." _

Diana stood up and cleared away from everyone. She didn't say a word but waited until the familiar feeling of the transporter starting to tingle her skin. Steve and Mala watched her disappear. He knew that he once again lost her to Superman.

She materialized in the transporter pad. No one dared to speak to her, as Diana strode off the pad and headed to the infirmary. Everyone gave her a clear birth until she entered the infirmary. Lying there on a medical bed with Mister Terrific and Scott Free checking on Clark's vitals, while Kara and Hal looked on. Kara looked over at Diana.

"What happened?" Diana requested.

"He fought one of the most powerful creatures in the universe. It's name is Doomsday and it destroyed worlds and killed planets full of innocent people."

"Did he stop him?" asked Diana.

"Yes," answered Hal.

At least, he had stopped the creature. She took pride in thinking that at least he had protected people. Diana then looked at Kara. She had tears in her eyes.

"They don't know how to get him out of the coma, Diana. He just won't wake up," said Kara.

"Come here, sister," she said.

Diana opened her arms and Kara rushed into them. She held Kara and her own eyes began to burn with tears. Looking at Kal lying on the table she knew what she had to do.

"Hal, please tell J'onn I need to contact Themyscira. If my mother agrees, we will take him there for treatment," she stated.

I got one more update in before my internet goes down for a few days. Hope you enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Batman materialized on the pad. He stepped off and saw the Flash, who was talking to John Stewart. Batman motioned the Flash over. In a red blue Barry stood in front of Bruce.

"Sitrep," Bruce growled.

"Okay, Big Blue is back from his trip through the galaxies and is in a coma. Dr. Mid-nite, Mister Terrific, and Scott Free have checked him over and over and have hit a wall. He's unresponsive. Diana has left for Themyscira. She is asking permission to bring him there in hopes they can cure him," explained Flash

Bruce nodded and then walked away in the direction of the infirmary. He strode down the corridor to the elevator and then he pressed the button for the level of the infirmary. Bruce's mind was racing. When he heard that Clark back, he actually felt relief. Superman was back, which meant that earth was safer, but then he got the emergency call and his stomach churned. He headed for the Watchtower right away.

The doors opened and once again he was striding towards the infirmary. He entered. The first thing he saw was Hal Jordan and J'onn with Kara. Jordan had his arm around Kara consoling her. His eyes then went over to Clark lying in the medical bed surrounded by the three men trying to revive him. He looked pale, almost gray.

"Solar radiation. Are they using solar radiation?" asked Bruce.

J'onn looked over at him and calmly spoke, "Yes, Bruce, they have."

"He looks pale. There something wrong with his absorption of solar radiation," the master detective was using his mind to cure his friend.

Scott heard this and stopped his conversation and walked over to Bruce.

"You think there is something wrong with his ability to absorb solar radiation," Scott said.

"He gains power from the yellow sun. He needs to absorb the solar radiation. Think of his body as a solar battery. It needs to recharge," said Bruce.

"92 percent of suns are yellow," said Scott. "Fascinating. His nearness to death may be shutting down his ability to absorb that radiation."

"So, how do we change that?" asked Bruce.

"I'm not sure how to do that. His physiology is so unique, even more complex than a New God's physiology. Kryptonians were an impressive race," answered Scott then he looked closely at he man in front of him in the bat-inspired armor. "Are you a doctor?"

"My father was a doctor," growled Bruce.

"Oh, so you're a scientist?"

"I'm billionaire with an active mind," replied Bruce then he turned and looked at J'onn. "When do we expect to hear from Diana?"

"She said she would contact us with an answer from the embassy when she had one. It appears her embassy has a magical portal to Themyscira," J'onn explained.

Bruce looked at Kara. She might have the same powers as Clark, but right now she was a frightened twenty year old young woman who feared being alone in the galaxy. Out friendship for Clark, he needed to take care of Kara.

"Kara, you're coming with me. J'onn will contact me once Diana contacts him," he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my home where you can get a good meal and relax," said Bruce.

Ceremony of Innocence

"Sisters," Diana started her retort to a disgruntled senator, "we have allowed men on the healing isle before in order to heal them. When we did this before we showed the world our generosity as a people, and our ability to care, even for strangers. Amazons became admired in the Patriarch's world. Superman is not a stranger. He is my friend. He is a man who I trust, who I have fought beside, and a man that I..."

Diana paused. She needed to convince her sisters to help Kal, to help the man she loved and Hera be damned.

"He is the man I love, but I had to give up to have you restored to your current state. Hera cursed you because she discovered the truth of my birth, the truth of parentage, and that curse was lifted by having to give up my love for Kal. She saw that love as special. Please, sisters, I cannot bare to think that Kal died because we didn't try our best to save him. He has saved my life more than once and," Diana paused, as her emotions started to spill over.

She forced her tears back. Even if they saved Kal, he still couldn't be hers. If they were ever to consummate their love again, Hera said she'd return her mother to a statue and her sisters to snakes. And Zeus, the King of all Olympian Gods and her father, remained silent. The fairness of it escaped her.

"Honor our love, which Hera understood to be so true that she needed to destroy it more than she needed to punish Amazons, by letting him come to the healing isle," she finished.

Senator Dessa stood up. The senate was silent after Diana's words. She looked around at her fellow senators and those there to listen.

"Princess Diana has given us much to think about. Let us convene and give her words serious thought before we vote," she said.

"I second her," added Demi.

The senate rose from their seats and began to leave the auditorium. Diana stood by the podium with her head bowed. Queen Hippolyta walked up beside her daughter.

"You gave a wonderful speech, Diana," she said. " I didn't realize how strongly you feel about this Superman."

"They need to think about it, mother; they need to think about it," she spat.

"Dessa has given you a gift, Diana. She has given your mother time to influence some senators in order to make sure the vote goes your way," smiled Hippolyta.

Diana raised her head and looked at her mother.

"You intend on helping me?" she queried.

"Of course, my daughter," Hippolyta said. "You are already bitter because of Hera and her unfair actions against us and against you personally. If I allow the man you love to die then what will you think of your sisters or of me. No, we must try our best to save him in order to save you from any more bitterness."

"Mother, you are wise," Diana said.

"I earned that wisdom by living a very long time and making many mistakes," she said. "Now let's get you to the palace so you can eat and rest, while I get to work fixing the vote."

Ceremony of Innocence

After having Alfred take Kara into the kitchen and fix her a meal, Bruce called Selina and asked her to come over. Once she agreed, he dropped by the kitchen to hear Alfred telling her stories to keep her mind off of Clark, while he cooked her up some onion soup. Kara sat on a stool and listen and watched.

When the front door bell rang, he stuck his head in and told Alfred he'd answer it. It was Selina.

"What do you need me for, Handsome? I hope it isn't felonious. I'm trying to go straight," she smiled.

"I need your help with someone," he said.

"A crime boss?"

"No," he answered.

"A fence?"

"No," he sighed.

"A jewel thief?" she teased.

"My best friend's cousin," he answered letting the annoyance into his voice. "Let's go to the study."

Selina followed him into the study. It was one of her least favorite rooms in the mansion with his dark wood, men's club furniture, and musty books. Bruce motioned her to sit, as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"I'm about to let you in deeper into my life sharing secrets that aren't even my own," said Bruce.

"You mean you are showing me even more trust, Bruce," she grinned.

"Yes, Selina, I'm showing you complete trust," he replied. "In the kitchen is Kara Kent, also known as Supergirl. Clark Kent, her cousin, is Superman, and my best friend."

Selina went from leaning back on the loveseat to sitting up.

"Clark and Kara left earth a year ago. Clark got tired of Superman being feared by the people he protected and Kara never fit in here. They just returned," he stated.

"You must be happy to see your buddy," she said.

"Clark is in coma. He battled a monster named Doomsday to safe a planet from destruction. He won but at a cost," Bruce told her. His voice was tight and strained. Selina was surprised at the effort it took Bruce to control his emotions.

"Let me guess, she's upset and you want me to help you with her," said Selina.

"Yes."

"Perfect," she purred with a smirk.

She stood up and then held her hand out.

"I need your credit card and to know what is happening with Superman," she said.

Bruce took his wallet out and handed her a black credit card. Selina smiled.

"You're taking her shopping?"

"I've seen Supergirl. She's young with a great body. Clothes, maybe a new pair of shows, will make her feel better. Now tell me about her big flying cousin," she said.

"Diana is getting permission to take him to Themyscira where they use magic and special herbs and things to heal. She believes that they can heal him there," he told her.

"Okay, handsome, show me the way to Kara," she said.

"Thank you, Selina," Bruce said softly.

Selina slunk up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you, Bruce."

Ceremony of Innocence

She had been awake for fifty-two hours. Diana had changed into a less formal chiton and joined her mother in her private chambers for dinner. On the floor her mother had setup pillows and a table with lamb, venison, roasted vegetables, hummus, and rice, along with red wine. Her mother patted a pillow and Diana sat down beside her.

"Eat, you need it," Hippolyta said.

Diana reached for a plate and started to mindlessly fill her plate. Hippolyta tore off a piece of pita bread and dipped it in the hummus. She then poured some wine into a chalice for her and one for Diana.

"You haven't asked about my behind the scenes work with the senate," said Hippolyta.

Diana stopped eating and looked at her mother. She waited for her to speak, but her mother decided to enjoy some more of her meal first.

"I swear to Gaea you are straining my patience, mother," barked Diana.

Hippolyta laughed to herself then lifted her chalice and took a sip.

"Tomorrow there will be a vote and helping Superman will pass. There will be one proviso and that is you must be one the isle as his constant guard. As was pointed out Superman has the power of a Heracles, if not even more powerful. Our champion must be here to watch over him," her mother told her.

"That is ridiculous, mother; Kal would never hurt anyone Themyscira," protested Diana.

"Diana accept this and count it a victory. The chances are with Epione's skills and the healing ray, he should be healed in time," said Hippolyta. "Also, you get a chance to spend some time with your sisters."

Diana smiled at her mother's manipulation. Besides getting permission for Kal to go to Healing Isle, she managed to arrange for Diana to spend extended time on the Themyscira.

"After dinner I have to leave for the embassy to let the Justice League know the news and to prepare Kal for transportation," said Diana.

"Eat first, daughter, then we'll arrange for you to use the portal to the embassy," Hippolyta said.

Ceremony of Innocence

Bruce came up from the Batcave to check if Selina and Kara were back from their shopping trip. As the old grandfather's clock moved aside and he walked into the music room, he listened closely and heard whispered voices coming from sitting room. Bruce made his way there to find Alfred and Selina whispering to each other, while Kara was asleep on the sofa with at least twelve shopping bags around the sofa.

"My God woman, how much did you spend?" he said in a voice slightly above a whisper.

Selina faced him with a smirk on her face.

"You've got the money, Bruce, so don't whine," she said.

"At least, tell me Kara had a good time," he said.

"She had a wonderful time and we bonded over sundaes at Good Fortune's," she said. "By the way, you have to introduce him to Hal Jordan."

"Jordan," growled Bruce. "If Kal doesn't kill him then I will. Has he made a move on her?"

"No, Bruce, but she has it bad for him," she said.

"There's an eight or nine year difference between them. If he feels anything for her, he'll regret it."

"Bruce, love isn't a crime, so stay out of it," Selina teased him.

He glowered at Selina, who returned his glare with a pouty face. Bruce shook his head. Before he could say another word, his League comm went off on his wrist. He stepped out of the room and answered it.

"Batman," he said slipping into his Batman voice.

"We'll be able to tale Superman to Themyscira tomorrow. We are making preparations to move him to the Themysciran Embassy," J'onn said.

"I'll be there with Supergirl within a half hour," said Batman.

"You'll be expected."

Ceremony of Innocence

The gurney with Kal was placed in Diana's room in the embassy where she acted as his personal nurse. She convinced everyone to allow her to take him through the portal alone. Once there was improvement she'd make arrangements for Kara to see him. Bruce told her that Kara would be staying with him for now. Diana was gladdened that Bruce was taking care of Kara. She would have done it but she got lost in her taking care of Kal.

In the morning, Diana showered and dressed appropriately for Themyscira waited Mala to join her. Together they would take Kal through the portal and then she would fly him to the Healing Isle where, hopefully, Epione would be able to help him. There was a knock on her door. She opened it.

"Princess, I am ready to leave," said Mala.

"Good, Mala. Let's take Kal home."

Philippus, Artemis, and six of the royal guard along with Queen Hippolyta waited on the other side of the portal for Diana and her guest. There was a buzz on Themyscira about the arrival of the modern day Heracles. The Bana-Mighdall women, who had never been raped and abused by Heracles, wished to see this demigod, while many of the Amazons feared his appearance in their home.

It was ironic that the portal which allowed entrance and exit to the outside world was located in Hera's temple. Since Hera made Diana pay the price of her relationship with Kal, she only entered that temple to use the portal and then only when she was forced and not allowed to fly away penetrating the magical barrier. The Portal darkened and became misty. This was a sign that someone was coming through. Out of the mist came Diana and Mala pushing a gurney with Superman on it. Clark was naked on the gurney, except for a white sheet and his shield, which hung down on his bare chest. Hippolyta greeted her daughter.

"Diana, you, Mala, and your guest are welcome. Epione is waits for Superman on the Healing Isle," she said.

"Thank you, mother," said Diana, who then scanned the temple. "I will fly him there immediately. I've already spent too much time int his temple."

Diana walked over to the gurney and gently picked the larger man up in her arms. Without another words she lifted up and flew out of the temple. Each isle of Themyscira was different. The Hunting Isle was verdant and a perfect place for wildlife to thrive. Farma was perfect for raising vegetables and fruits, while Themyscira was a paradise and the isle where the Amazons and Bana-Mighdall lived. The Healing Isle was a beach isle with a fresh eater source in the middle of the isle and green grass peaking up here and there.

It was with some nervousness that Epione waited for Superman. Through the window she saw the figure of Diana flying towards the isle, so she cleared her assistants out of the nosokomeo. She would tend to this man alone. Diana landed and brought Kal into the airy building.

"Epione," she called.

"Bring him in here, Princess," Epione replied.

Diana carried Kal into the room where a bed waited for him. Epione already had the healing purple ray set up. She motioned Diana to place him on the bed. Diana did so.

"Please, Epione, help him," Diana said.

"I shall try my best, your majesty."

Epione came him a quick examination so she could decide what herbs, plants, and minerals to use on him. She had to admit that he was a magnificent example of a male. Once she was done with the examination, she turned on the healing ray and turned towards Diana.

"I will need to collect the medicinal herbs and such that he needs. You can leave for now, Princess. I'll expect you back tomorrow," she said.

"Epione, if the most minor change I expect you to have someone retrieve him immediately," said Diana.

"I understand, Princess."

Diana walked up to the prone Kal. She gently touched his cheek. He always felt warm, but now he felt cool. It wasn't right. She missed his warmth. Leaning over she kissed his forehead then she fly away leaving Epione to tend to him. She looked at Superman.

"I better get you well or else I'll have an angry Princess Diana to deal with," she sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Diana had a restless sleep in her palace bed. It was odd how her home no longer felt like home, just as it was odd to think of her Gods as siblings. Unfortunately, she was no longer comfortable on Themyscira with her people. She got up with the first hint of the sun rising in the sky. After breakfasting on yogurt and honey with a cup of hot jasmine tea, she flew off to the Healing Isle. Thoughts of seeing Kal appealed to her more than spending time with her sisters and mother. Landing gently, she could smell the morning meal being cooked up for Epione, her assistants, and their patients. Diana walked to the kitchen door and entered.

"Princess," said one of the Amazons out of surprise.

She almost dropped the fresh pita bread she was taking out of the oven. Epione took the bread from her apprentice and placed it on the table.

"Your highness," said Epione, as she turned her attention to Diana, "have you come to join us for breakfast?"

"I've eaten already, Epione," she said, as she saw fish and rice being prepared.

"There has been no change in his state, though when I checked him this morning, I noticed a slight betterment of his color. The grayness to skin is fading," Epione told him.

Diana heard this and felt flushed with optimism. If Kal's body would start absorbing the sun then he would heal. Yes, he would heal.

"After breakfast, one of my assistants will be washing him down to make sure he is clean," said Epione. "I find cleanliness assists the healing process."

"No, need, Epione, to bother anyone. I shall take care of Kal and do what needs to be done for him," said Diana.

"Princess, you give a man a bath, I cannot allow that. It is a servants job not your job. He is a man," said Epione in horror.

Diana laughed at this comment causing Epione and her assistant to look at her in horror.

"Epione, I have already given this man a bath and he has given me one and more than once," said Diana.

"I see, Princess," said Epione, who found herself blushing at the thought of her princess bathing a man. Diana had changed greatly since her days in Themyscira.

"Provide me with the water, a bowl, sponge, and some towels, and I'll have washed down by the time you are done with breakfast," she said.

"Yes, Princess," said Epione with disappointment in her voice.

"Epione, I do this not for a man but for someone who is dear to me. If this shocks you, you have my permission to have someone else take care of him," said Diana.

"No, Princess, he is my patient. I shall care for him," Epione answered.

Ceremony of Innocence

Though, she told them that she still was off the roster and Supergirl wasn't going to make any public appearances until Superman was able to appear with her, Kara asked if she could spend some time on the Watchtower. Her reasoning was simple and that she no longer had a home having sold the farm, though both she and Clark still had the money and he had his Fortress of Solitude and she had her Sanctuary, and Diana was going to contact the League first with news about Kal. No one objected, especially with Batman glaring at anyone who even looked to be objecting. J'onn provided Kara with guest passwords and temporary quarters, even though she was staying at Bruce's mansion.

After sleeping at Bruce's she transported up to the Watchtower, and then she made her way into the cafeteria and it was empty. Many of the League were in Japan helping with the search, rescue, and cleanup from a tsunami. Whoever wasn't helping with rescue and clean up in Japan was helping with an earthquake in Turin, Italy, assisting with search, rescue, and cleanup. After settling into the temporary quarters, she got herself a bagel and cream cheese and a coffee and sat down and stared at her plate. Hal walked into the cafeteria. Technically speaking he was no longer assigned to earth, so he also was on the Watchtower as a guest. Hal asked for permission from the Guardians if he could stick around until he heard about Superman's health. He was given permission because they ridden the universe of the terror that was Doomsday. The Guardians gave Hal Jordan and the Lanterns that assisted him a vacation. Hal expected to catch on stories and gossip with the Green Lanterns of Earth, but all the Earth Green Lanterns were involved in the cleanup, except Kyle, who was off-planet.

Hal was dressed in jeans and a dress shirt. He saw Kara and hesitated grabbing a cup of coffee because of the way she kissed him on her ship, but then guilt made him approach her. She looked too alone. He walked up to her.

"Kara, can I join you?" he asked.

"Sure," she said without looking up from her plate, even though it was Hal.

Her blonde hair fell over her face covering most of it. He sat down and noticed that she hadn't touched her coffee or bagel.

"You okay, Kara?"

"I thought when we got here that they would be able to help Clark and get him well, but they couldn't. They have to rely on the Amazons to help him," she said again without looking up at him.

"If anyone can get Clark better it's Diana. Trust in her, Kara," he said then reached over and patted her hand. "She would go to Hades and back for him. She loves him. You have to remember that. Diana loves Clark."

She didn't move. The fact that Diana did love Clark didn't seem to mean anything to Kara at the moment. All she could think of was that the trip away from earth was her wish not Clark's.

"I wanted to leave earth not Clark. I wanted to find somewhere where I could fit in and feel normal," she said.

"Honey, it's not your fault," he said then cringed at the fact he called her honey.

She looked up at him with beautiful sky blue eyes that were filled with tears. Instinctively, he reached across the table and with the thumb of his right hand removed one of those tears. Kara smiled at him. He couldn't let her sulk all day by herself, even though his better instincts were telling him to let her be and give her plenty of room.

"What are you going to do today?" he asked.

"Waiting around here and see if Diana calls in with news," she answered.

Hal sighed. He had intended on having a mini-vacation and go to a couple of action movies that he wanted to see. Plus, OA was not known was its cuisine. He was dying for a cheeseburger and curly fries with a chocolate milkshake. Maybe he could trade off one of the action films for a rom com or chick flick, he thought.

"No, you're not," he said. "I'm going to the movies and then finding a burger joint that serves big, juicy cheeseburgers, curly fries, and milkshakes..."

"I know a place in Smallvile that has the best burgers, curly fries, and milkshakes," Kara said with some life. "One of their burgers is enough to satisfy Clark and it usually takes two or three burgers to fill him up. I think you'd like it there. I can give you directions." "You are coming with me, Kara. Today is on me, my treat, but you have to show me where this burger place is. I am dying for a good burger and milkshake," he said.

"You really want me to come with you?" she asked.

"Kara, I'm asking you to come with me. Now do you have jeans or something you can wear?" Hal asked. "I want to blend in to the crowd not stand out."

"I brought some clothes with me. I just need to get change," she replied excitedly.

"Get changed. I'll let J'onn know that we are going out. We are going to keep low profiles. We'll fly when we have to, but blend in others, not that you blend in easy," he smiled.

She blushed.

"I'll get changed," she said then blurred away leaving Hal alone at the table.

"Okay, this should be... really dangerous," he sighed.

Ceremony of Innocence

Diana had gently and slowly washed Kal down then dried him off. She then put him in a different bed, and lay in on a fresh bed and covered him with a new clean sheet, changed his bed sheets, then laid him back in his bed and covered him with a new sheet. The job was done and Epione entered the room.

"You are right, Epione, his color is better," she said. "This is an excellent sign."

"I am going to start with the healing ray this morning for several hours then in the afternoon expose him to the sun, as you have explained that Apollo powers him," Epione spoke up. "You may leave and I'll call you back this afternoon when we need to move him into the sun."

"I'll stay, Epione. I just want to sit here and watch over him and enjoy the sun myself," she said.

"If that is what you wish, you highness," she said then she set up the healing ray and turned it on.

For the next three hours Diana sat and watched Kal. She couldn't control her mind, as it kept harkening back to the day she made her way to Olympus with the help of Hermes. Zeus had gone into hiding, disappeared without a word, something he did when he wanted to avoid Hera's haranguing. Ares was wanting his father's throne and Hera was too distracted to deal with him. Diana was brought up to battle her half brother in order to restore the balance, and she did. With a sword forged by Hephaestus, she managed to injury the great god of war surprising him. She also managed to anger him.

Ares retaliated by unleashing all he had against Diana. The other god and goddesses feared for her life. Hermes, who always had a soft spot for Diana, left Olympus to fetch Diana's lover, Superman. Even in Olympus they had heard of his strength and abilities. Once Superman arrived his shear power along with Diana's strength and skill overwhelmed Ares. He retreated and Hera noticed how much the lovers care for each other, how much they protected each other in battle. She recognized love when she saw it. She finally seemed to focus on things.

"_Diana, Champion of the Amazons and daughter of Zeus, do you wish to save your mother and sisters from their fate?" she asked. _

_Diana, who was in the arms of a protective Superman, gently separated herself from him. She defiantly stood in front of Hera. _

"_I would endure any task, suffer any punishment, and even forfeit my life to return my mother and sisters to their normal state," she stated. _

"_Diana, don't!" yelled Kal. "She is baiting you. Don't trust her." _

"_Did you mean what you just said, Daughter of Zeus?" asked Hera. _

"_Diana, please, listen to me," Kal yelled again, but Diana ignored him. She was the champion of all Amazons, so if there was a price to be paid to have them returned to human form, she would pay it. _

"_I meant ever word of it, Hera, and I keep my word," she answered. _

"_Excellent. I offer you a compromise. I shall release the Amazons, including your harlot mother, from their punishment in exchange for your love for Superman," offered Hera. _

"_What do you mean in exchange for my love for Superman?" Diana asked her. _

"_I mean as of today your mother and sisters return to human form and you shall never be the lover of this Superman again. You shall never find comfort in his bed again or else your mother and sisters return to their punishment," smiled Hera. _

Epione came into the room. She turned off the healing ray and check Clark's vitals. Diana's thoughts returned to this plane. She waited patiently to hear the news on Kal.

"His pulse is improving and his breathing is stronger," Epione said.

"Thank Gaea," said Diana.

"I have a divan set up in the sun near the beach. I'll have...," Epione started and Diana cut her off.

"I'll carrying him out to the divan, Epione. He is my... responsibility," said Diana.

"If you say so, Princess," said Epione.

Diana walked over Kal and picked up his larger form in her arms. His sheet was wrapped around his to save him embarrassment. She carried him out to the sunshine and on to the divan and placed him down.

"He is a striking figure, daughter. I can see where you would have your head turned by him," said Hippolyta.

Diana turned to see her mother and General Philippus standing watching her.

"General, mother," she said.

"Epione sent word on how you treat his man and I came to see it for myself," said Hippolyta.

"He is important to me," said Diana.

"But not as important as I and your sisters?" queried Hippolyta.

"Returning you to your human form was my responsibility and duty. Kal helped me defeat Ares and by doing so it led to your return to human form," said Diana. "My love for Kal has not diminished, but I am the Amazons champion. I am not no longer able to be with him. It is the price I had to pay. He understood what I had to do, even though it hurt him greatly."

"Then he is unusually for a male," Hippolyta stated.

Philippus snorted at this statement. Diana knew that her mother and sisters had their reasons for their myopic vision, but she had come to trust many men, such as Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, and more.

"You have met some of comrades and you know they are nothing like Heracles and his men," she said.

"But this one... give him a beard and long hair then put him in a loincloth made from a lion's hide and he is another Heracles," said Hippolyta.

"Trust me, mother, he is no Heracles. He is a greater warrior, stronger, and Kal never forced me to do anything I did not wish to do," she said.

"When he is better I look forward to speaking to him," said Hippolyta.

"What is that hanging around his neck and laying on his chest?" asked Philippus.

"It is a shield with the symbol of his family," Diana told her. "It is also the vessel that holds his armor."

"You lie," replied Philippus. "There is no way armor can fit into that shield."

"His armor is made of of something called nano-technology. When released these nano-bots shape themselves around his body and forms his armor, boots, and cape," Diana told her.

"Fantastic," retorted Philippus in disbelief. "It sounds like magic to me."

"Kal hates magic. It is science."

"It is hard to believe, General," said Hippolyta.

"Diana," a whisper came from Clark.

The three women stopped speaking and turned and looked at Kal. He moaned and then again whispered, "Diana."

Diana moved quickly to his side, knelt beside the divan, and took his right hand in her hands.

"I'm here, Kal," she said.

"Diana," he whispered.

Hippolyta turned to Philippus, "Get Epione."

Philippus turned and went back to find Epione, while Hippolyta watched her daughter care for a man, a super man. It was an offensive man, yet the man who bore it had stolen her daughter's heart. She needed to get to know him.

"Kal, I won't leave you. I'm here."

"Love...Diana. Return to earth," he mumbled and went silence.

Epione came running. She moved Diana aside and started to check on Kal. Diana stood up, but she didn't move away. She was not leaving him. Epione looked up at her.

"His breathing and pulse are much stronger. The sun along with the healing ray are working on him. I would think in a matter of days he'll open his eyes and be coherent," she told her.

Diana took a deep breath and exhaled, "Thank Gaea."

Ceremony of Innocence

"I'm going rip Jordan another asshole for this. Damned playboy of the galaxy," growled Bruce Wayne as he arrived at the penthouse.

Selina had let him into the penthouse and immediately saw that he was in a sour mood. It brought a smile to her. He was easy to tease when he was in one of these moods.

"What is wrong, Bruce? You appear to be upset."

"Hal Jordan took Kara out for a movie date and they aren't back yet. I checked on her after a board meeting and J'onn told me they had left. They still aren't back from their little date, either. I said that already, didn't I? God knows what he is up to with her," he growled.

"He probably is just being kind to her. She's a little lost puppy without her cousin around. He is distracting her somehow. Maybe he has taken her to tea after seeing a movie," said Selina.

"Jordan is a heart breaker. I bet he is distracting her. He's distracted a lot of women in his life," Bruce said.

"He's okay to look at but a heart breaker, Bruce," teased Selina. "Anyway, you've distracted your share of women, also. I wouldn't throw batarangs at glass houses."

Bruce walked passed Selina and into the den of the penthouse. She followed him. He walked over to the desk, clicked the desk lamp button four times quickly and then twice slowly, and then watched as the bookcase opened to reveal an elevator. Selina shook her head.

"Let me guess where that goes – a backup Batcave," she said.

"An emergency facility built under the sub-level of this building. I used this when the mansion was being refurbished," he told her.

"And what are you going to do, Bruce, dress up as Batman and go searching for her?" she asked.

"I'm going to find her, Selina. It's what I do. I don't wait at home; I take action," said Bruce.

"Let me get on my late night wear, so that I can go with you," she said.

"You don't have to come with me," he said.

"Bruce, I like Kara and it's fun watching you play Uncle Bruce," she said. "Anyway, if Jordan has acted in a way to take advantage of her, he's going to feel my claws."

Bruce smiled, "Suit up."

Ceremony of Innocence

The movies were fun, even the rom com he let Kara pick out. The only bad thing about the rom com was the Scottish actor in it couldn't do a believable American accent. Hal thought he should stick to killing Persians as a Spartan. Now he found himself sitting in a booth across from Kara and eating the best damned cheeseburger, curly fries, and thick chocolate milkshake he'd ever had in his life. Smallville was off the map, but the diner was damned worth it. Kara smiled at him.

"Thanks for today, Hal," she said. "I really had a great time with the movies and all."

"My pleasure, Kara," he replied. "You're good company."

"Hal," she started to speak then hesitated.

"What is it, Kara?" he asked her.

"I'm embarrassed to ask you this."

"Kara, go on and ask me anything."

"Do you think I'm attractive?" asked him.

Suddenly, Hal wished he was on the other side of the galaxy facing an army of Doomdays. How was he going to answer this one? He took a deep breath and decided on the truth.

"Kara, you beautiful. I mean it, too. You are no longer just an attractive teen, but you have become a beautiful young woman and I've seen a lot of women throughout the galaxy. You Kryptonians have amazing genes," he said.

Her smile was incandescent. He looked down at his plate. There was a bite left of his burger and a few curly fries, but he was stuffed. It was time to get back to the Watchtower.

"Let's say I pay the bill and we head back to the Watchtower?" he asked. "We can see if there is news on Clark."

"I'd like that."

Hal paid then they left. Once they were out of town and no one would noticed, he had his ring dress him in his Green Lantern uniform and she released her Supergirl uniform. They were ready to return to the Watchtower. Hal used his comm.

"J'onn, old buddy, you there."

"_I am here." _

"Transport us up."

"_Consider it done." _

Before the transporter could take effect, Kara looked at Hal and decided she wanted to thank him properly.

"Hal," she said.

"Yeah," he said then looked at her.

She grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. At first he struggled at against it then he found his tongue was playing tongue hockey with Kara's and then the tingle of the transporter kicked in. Oh, damn, he thought.

As they materialized they were still in the middle of a deep passionate kiss. Hal knew this wasn't going to end well.

"You son of bitch," he heard the growl of Batman.

Bruce pulled him away from Kara, spun him around, and met Hal Jordan's jaw with a perfect right. Hal saw stars then everything went blank.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

It was the Flash who blurred in between the prone Hal Jordan angered Batman. Barry checked Hal and got a moan out of him. Kara stood there in a state of shock, while Selina tried to pull her away, but was unable to budge her.

"Bats, what the hell was that for?" asked Barry.

"For taking advantage of Kara," he growled.

Hal's sight was starting to come back. He shook his head trying to get rid of the cobwebs and the he stared up at Batman.

"She kissed me. I didn't kiss her," he stated.

Batman turned and looked at Kara.

"Is it true?"

"Yes," she answered in quiet voice.

"My head hurts," said Hal.

"You're lucky that's all that hurts. He is Batman," said Barry.

"What were you thinking kissing him?" demanded Batman.

"I was thinking that I want to kiss him," she answered defiantly. "I like him."

Bruce turned and glared at Hal, who was still on the floor.

"Jordan, you better have not led her on," growled Batman.

"I'm not trying to lead her on, Bruce. I like her," Hal said the words and immediately regretted it. He liked her. Looking over at Kara, he noticed that she had a smile on her face.

"Bruce, I don't think this is a good idea doing this publicly," said Selina.

"Jordan, get up, so I can knock you down again," ordered Batman.

"I kind of like it here on the floor for now," said Hal.

"I'll help you up," said Kara.

She strode past Bruce and grabbed Hal's arm with one hand and brought him easily up to his feet. Kara was shorter than Hal, so she looked up into his face. Hal gave her a shy smile. Kara offered him something more than a friendly smile in return. Once again, she grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him down for a passionate, long kiss.

"Kara," growled Bruce, while Selina laughed.

Hal fought the kiss for a moment then he gave into under the auspices that she was too strong to fight.

"I like her style," said Selina.

"What am I missing?" asked Hawkgirl, who walked in with the Black Canary.

Both women stopped in their tracks as they looked with open mouth at Kara and Hal kissing. They could see that it was a shared passionate kiss. Finally, Kara broke off the kiss. Hal was left speechless, while Kara turned and faced Bruce.

"Um... everyone," Dinah spoke up, though she kept glancing at Hal, "I have some good news. We heard from Diana and Clark is responding to their treatment. She expects he should make a full recovery in a week or two."

Kara walked over to Bruce and gave him a big hug. He could feel his armor crack and his feel his bones bend. She let go and looked up at him with a big since smile.

"He's going to be alright," she said.

"I heard," he said. "Why don't you get your belongings and we'll head back to the mansion. We have a reason to celebrate tonight and make arrangements for you to visit Themyscira."

"I'll be right back, Bruce," she said ad blurred away.

Bruce looked over at Hal, who shrugged his shoulder's.

"I told you I didn't kiss her," he said to Bruce. "She kissed me."

""We'll talk more about this later," growled Bruce.

"I don't think so. I'm due back on OA," smiled Hal.

"Good."

Bruce stormed out of the cafeteria with Selina following behind him.

"You're on Batman's shit list now, Hal. I'd just keep my mouth shut and pray for the best," said Barry.

"Yeah, I definitely should keep my mouth shut," sighed Hal, "and contact the Guardians to tell them my vacation is over. I need to get out of here."

"She is hot, though," smiled Barry.

"Yeah, I know," sighed Hal.

Ceremony of Innocence

Three days had past, three days of healing ray and sun. Kal's color was slowly recovering. Diana sat reading a scroll about the trial of Socrates. It was past noon and Diana was starting to get hungry. She put the scroll down and glanced over at Kal. To her surprise his eyes were open and he was smiling at her.

"Kal," she said softly.

"My Princess," he replied in a hoarse voice.

She felt herself getting emotional but she fought it down. It didn't matter that this was the man she loved, she was an Amazon princess. She was not going to break down and cry.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak, very weak, though I can tell my body has sarted to regenerate at its normal rate. Almost like I fought a genetically created creature that was superior in strength to me," he said in a dry voice then he smiled. "How do I look?"

She looked at him for a moment. The color had returned to his skin and a touch of his arm told her that his body was once again warmer than a human beings. Next, she touched the scruff on his face then slowly took her hand away.

"You have the start of a beard and your hair is longish. I like it, Kal; it makes you look like an ancient warrior. I think you should keep it," she smiled.

"I don't think so, Diana. It's not my style."

He smiled again. His cerulean blue eyes appeared to sparkle to her. Diana stood up.

"I'm going to get Epione. She needs to check on you. You are getting better but you aren't there yet. I want her to give you a good check up," she said.

"Could you get me a pizza while you are at, too?" he asked. "An extra large with sausage and pepperoni."

"You're hungry?"

"Starved. If not pizza, then how about Chinese food or a couple of cheeseburgers with some spicy curly fries?" he chuckled.

"Sorry, Kal, you are going to have to eat healthier than that while you are recovering here," Diana gently scolded him.

"That reminds me - where am I exactly?"

"Themyscira," she answered.

"You finally brought me home to meet your mother," he said. "I wish it were under better circumstances."

"I do, too, Kal," she said then moved over to his side and kissed his forehead.

Diana took one last look at him. His face was raised up to the sun with a smile on his face. Though, she didn't want to leave him, she left him in the sun soaking up the solar rays. He took a deep breath. His ribs still hurt him, as did most of his body, but it was good to be awake again. It was good to be alive and it was good to be back on earth.

Ceremony of Innocence

Hal walked into the cafeteria in full uniform. He looked like a man who been given terminal news about his health. Sitting down with the Flash, John Stewart, Simon Baz, Green Lantern in training Jessica Cruz, and John Henry Irons, he immediately drew his old friend Barry Allen's attention.

"Okay, what's wrong now?" asked Barry. "You look like you lost your best friend."

"I just heard from the Guardians. Kyle could be gone six months or more on his current mission. I'm to stay on here until he returns," sighed Hal.

"That's great, bud. We can hang out. We haven't done that in months," said Barry.

"If Batman doesn't kill him first," added John Stewart.

"Sour puss seems to have it in for you, doesn't he?" asked Simon Baz.

"He's overly protective of Kara. With Superman out of commission, he is acting like he is her guardian. I'm I don't blame him. I do have a reputation, but I really do like Kara."

"From what I heard it's not Kara that needs the protection but you," laughed John Henry.

"Funny, Steel. Do you rust?" growled Hal. "She a really nice girl."

"Young woman, Hal," corrected Barry.

"Not funny, Barry," snapped Hal.

"Just what we needed another Green Lantern without a sense of humor," replied John Henry. "Are you people chosen for you lack of sense of humor?"

"We are chosen for our will power," growled John.

"You don't have to worry about Kara for a while at least," said Barry.

"Why?" asked Hal.

"I heard she is headed to Themyscira in a day or two to visit Supes," he said. "He is starting to recover."

"Thank God. I thought I was going to be the death of Superman by inviting him to take on Doomsday. That was one devastating battle," said Hal.

"I'd have loved to seen that battle. It's not often someone pushes Superman in a fight," said John Stewart.

"It was as nasty a fight as I have ever seen. I didn't think Big Blue was going to make it there for a while," said Hal. "If they had battled each other on earth hundreds of thousands would have died in their wake."

"Sounds like you were lucky to survive the encounter with that thing," said Baz.

"It was Superman's show. He took him on mainly one on one, punch for punch," said Hal. "He felt responsible because Doomsday came from Krypton."

"Sounds like Supes doing something like that. Good old Blue likes to take the responsibilities of the world on his shoulders sometime," said Barry.

"He can be a danger with his power and the way he acts sometimes, too. I'm not sure I want him back on earth once he is healthy," said John.

John Henry stood up and snarled, "I'm a hero in a metal suit because of Superman and what he stands for not some guys in green suits with power rings who act like intergalactic cops. If someone had to leave the earth, I know who I'd pick."

He walked away from the table. Hal shook his head.

"Nice move, Stewart," he said.

"I was just being honest," said John.

"Come on, Hal, let's get out of here. My shift is over. Maybe we can grab dinner in my backyard. I'm in the mood for a couple of pizzas with everything on them," said Barry.

"Let's go," said Hal.

The two of them got up and walked away.

Baz looked at his apprentice.

"What do you think of Superman?" he asked Jessica.

The younger woman smiled and sighed but she didn't say anything.

"Be honest, Jess, "said Baz.

"He's caliente," she grinned.

Baz shook his head and then rubbed his forehead where he felt a headache starting to form.

Ceremony of Innocence

Diana watched as Kal finished off his second bowl of lamb stew. He used a piece of fresh pita bread to clean the bowl then he placed it on the table beside the divan and looked over at Diana with a big smile. She handed him a chalice full of water. He took it from her and drank it down.

"He does have a hearty appetite," said her mother.

Diana turned and saw her mother had arrived with Philippus and Mala. They had been watching Kal eat. She then looked over at Kal to see him blushing.

"Actually, my appetite isn't back fully yet. I usually eat more," he admitted.

"You eat for energy," said Philippus.

"No, the sun gives me energy and strength. I eat because I like to eat," he smiled.

"Can you stand up?" asked Hippolyta.

"Unsteady, but yes," he said then he reached for his shield and unleashed the nano-bots which started to form his armor, boots, and cape.

The three newly arrived Amazons watched in awe as his armor formed. They saw that even under the sheet it was forming up. This was something astonishing to them. Once his armor was on, Kal slowly sat up. Diana stood up the divan and helped him to his feet. Once standing, he made a slight bow to Queen Hippolyta.

"You're not as rude as I thought you would be," she remarked.

"Mother," Diana said warningly.

"Can that armor deflect a sword?" asked Philippus.

"It can, but even if it can't I can. I'm virtually invulnerable, except to weapons forged by magic," he said then looked at Diana with a smile in his eyes, "like your sword."

"It has been years and I'm still apologizing for cutting you," she said.

"You almost castrated me, Diana, while we were sparring. That's a little more than cutting me and it was because you lost your temper," he laughed.

"Stop whining about it, Kal," she retorted with a big grin on her face.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

Hippolyta observed her daughter with this man. In his presence she seemed more alive, happier, and freer to be herself. This woman before her was not the reserved, sullen woman who arrived. Hera had a gift for punishments.

"I hope you are well enough to have dinner tonight at the palace," said Hippolyta.

"That would be up to Epione, your highness, not me."

"I have checked, Superman, and according to her all you need now to recover is sun and rest," said Hippolyta. "I can have a room prepared for you in palace, so you can sleep in comfort tonight. Your cousin is coming to visit you tomorrow."

"And I can leave with her?" said Kal.

"What do you mean, Kal, leave? You are not healthy yet. You should stay," said Diana.

"I'm healthy enough to relocate to the Fortress of Solitude where I can rest, receive solar radiation therapy, and decide what to do next with my life," said Kal then he looked into her eyes. "You know I don't belong here and why."

"But...," Diana was going to argue.

"Enough, Diana, do not argue with the poor man," she said. "He has domain over himself, daughter. If you wish to leave tomorrow, Superman..."

"Please, your highness, call me Kal-El. I am the last male member of the House of El. I am also known by the name Clark Kent which my earth parents named me," he said.

"And did you choose the name Superman?" she asked.

"No. It is what a newspaper started calling me shortly after I made myself known. I would have rather been called something else, but it wasn't my decision. The media likes the name and now I can't get rid of it," he noted.

"You wear an S on your chest," said Philippus.

"It is the Kryptonian symbol for El, which is the house I was born in, not a human S," he said.

"I find that hard to believe/ It looks like and S to me," said Philippus.

"That's your choice to be ignorant not mine, General," Kal smirked.

He knew when he was being challenged, since he'd been dealing with it almost his while life. As Clark Kent he was challenged because everyone thought he was mild mannered and easily bullied and as Superman he has been challenged because either some perceive him as a threat while others perceive as an obstacle.

"Are you insulting me, man?" asked Philippus.

"I merely offer you what I have been given by you, which is rudeness and insults," said Kal.

Diana rolled her eyes. She knew Philippus wanted to test Kal's metal and he was allow her to bait. Philippus smirked.

"If you were feeling weak, I'd make you prove you manhood," she said.

Kal pulled away from Diana and stood on his own. He pulled himself to full height and smiled.

"I believe after I get some sun close up I can accommodate you," said Superman.

"Up close?" asked Hippolyta.

Kal turned his head and looked at Diana.

"Care to join me?" he asked.

"Kal, are you sure?"

"I need the sun and I think it's time I stretched my muscles a little. Plus, we have not flown together in a while, Diana. I miss it."

"I do, as well, Kal. I miss it greatly."

With that Kal gathered his energy and then lifted off. Diana followed him. They flew straight up into the clouds then above cloud cover. It was there that Kal stopped and began to float, as he raised his face to the sun.

The wind blew loudly in her air, but Diana didn't mind. She felt a companionship with Kal in these moments that she felt with no one else. After a fifteen minute period, Kal turned his face away from the sun and towards Diana. He nodded and they raced off back towards the ground.

They landed away from the healing center on the beach. When he landed Kal stared wistfully at Diana. They had a great deal to talk about.

"Kal, are you sure you are ready to leave?"

"I guess I'm at seventy percent," he said. "I need to leave, Diana."

"Why?"

"Because I've missed too much and being around you and not being able to hold you is too painful. You know how I feel about you. It hasn't changed. It will never change," said Kal.

She looked down at the sand. The urge to curse Hera was stuck in her throat.

"You agree with me, don't you, Diana?"

"No, Kal, I don't. Just being able to see you gives me strength and hope," she said.

"You've always been stronger then me," he smiled.

"Flattery, Kal."

"It's one of my least know super powers," he teased.

Diana laughed. It was a laugh that knotted Kal's stomach. The need to take her in his arms was almost painful to him.

"I understand, Kal," she said softly then she looked up at him. "I recommend that you don't duel Philippus. She taught me."

Kal grinned, "You know I used to let you win when we sparred."

Diana punched him on the shoulder. Kal grimaced.

"That hurt," he said.

"Wait until you're healthy enough to spar. I will show you pain then," she smiled.

Ceremony of Innocence

After spending the rest of the day soaking up as much sun as possible, he followed Diana to the stadium where Philippus waited for him. Diana and Kal landed in the middle of the stadium.

"Remember, Kal, you are still not completely healthy," said Diana.

"Which is why I intend on ending this brinkmanship quickly, Diana."

"Don't be overconfident, Kal," she chided him.

"I'm not, Diana, believe me. I lost any chance of ever being overconfident again when I fought Doomsday. He almost killed," he said without feeling. It was the Kryptonian in him speaking not the man raised by humans.

He finally smiled and pointed to her towards her mother. Diana glared at him then flew off to join her mother. He walked up to Philippus, who had Artemis as her second.

"Are you ready, man?" Philippus asked.

"I'm ready," he said.

Artemis offered him the choice between a spear and a sword. Superman shook his head no.

"I don't use weapons," he said.

"Foolish," said Artemis.

"Is your sword forged by magic?" asked Superman.

"Yes," answered Philippus with a smile.

"Smart move, but now I won't let you touch me," he said.

Artemis Lifted the spear in the air and yelled, "Let it begin."

Artemis moved away, as Philippus got into defensive position. Superman stood there and waited for Philippus to make the first move. She attacked swinging her sword at Superman. He disappeared and she almost lost her perfect balance. Superman was standing behind her.

She turned and glared at him, "Hold still."

"You expect me not to move from this spot," he said.

"Yes."

"I won't then."

Philippus swung at Superman and he ducked it. Next, she thrust at him and he dodged it. Finally, she raised the sword above her head deciding to cleave Superman into two. As the sword came down on his head, he clapped his hands and caught the sword in between them. Philippus could not move her sword.

"You play with me," she said.

"Yes," he answered with smile.

"Have you no respect for me?"

"I respect you, General, but I have no intention of hurting you," he said then he took a deep breath and released his breath blowing her backwards until fell over and rolled several feel away from him. He tossed the sword aside then looked at Artemis and said, "I submit."

"You submit?" asked Artemis.

"Yes," he said. "I don't need to win."

Ceremony of Innocence

Kara, Selina, and Bruce in his Batman armor had arrived through the portal for the meal. Bruce had been invited by Diana with her mother's approval. They were escorted to the feast hall were they saw Clark sitting beside Diana. When he saw Kara, he stood up and she rushed towards jumping into his arms and squeezing him until it hurt.

"You're breaking my ribs, Kara," he laughed.

She let go and then reestablished the hug, though much more gentle.

"I missed you, Clark," she said.

"I've decided to come home with you after we eat. I'm feeling much better, Kara," he said.

"I'm staying at Bruce's place. You can stay there, too," she said.

Bruce and Selina came up to them.

"It's good to see you, Clark."

"And you, Bruce."

"I offer a place to stay for you and Kara as long as you need it," said Bruce.

"I'll be going to my Fortress to rehab for now, but I'm glad to know that Kara will be taken care of," said Clark then he looked over at Selina. "Miss Kyle."

"A gentleman, I like that," she said.

"Mala, show our guests were to sit and let us begin the meal," said Hippolyta.

Ceremony of Innocence

Diana had escorted her friends to the portal and saw them off. Once Kal disappeared into the mist of the portal sadness overtook her. She wanted to spend some time alone. Flying off she headed to a isolated part of the healing isle. Under a gray sky that matched her mood, she landed on the beach and looked up into the sky.

"I'm going to miss you, Kal," she said softly.

Hearing someone behind her she turned and faced the intruder. A tall figure in a cloak with the hood up stood in the shadows. Diana pulled her sword and took a defensive position.

"Who are you?" demanded Diana.

The figure dropped the cloak to expose a golden aura and the king of Olympian gods, Zeus.

"I am your father, Diana. I thought it was time we talked," said Zeus.

"Why should I speak you? You have done nothing for me, except desert me? When I needed you most, you were never there. Before I knew you were my father I prayed to you and once I knew I called to you, but it didn't matter. All you gave me was silence," she said.

"I have failed you. I've come here today to discuss a few things with you. Some of these matters are to my advantage and some are to yours. Shall we talk or shall you pout?" he said.

"Talk," answered Diana.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

The Fortress of Solitude was not a misnomer. This was a place where he paid homage to a dead people. It was a castle of ice and alien technology hidden away in the isolation of the arctic. Where the Smallville farm was the home of Clark Kent, farmboy; the Fortress of Solitude was the home of Kal-El, an alien from a dead planet. After leaving Themyscira Clark chose his Fortress to recover and grow strong.

Wearing nothing but a pair of trunks, Clark sat under the solar lamp. He was feeling stronger and stronger. His body no longer ached and whatever weakness he felt was gone. According to his own tests, he needed only another nine hours under the lamp to be back at full power. Once he was fully recovered, he needed to decide what to do next with his life. Was it time to rejoin life and take advantage of the farm money and start a news website as Clark Kent, or did he want to stay on earth? Either way, it was time for him to make a final decision. An intruder warning went off. Clark stood up.

"Kelex, turn off the lamp and scan the perimeter for an intruder," he said.

"It is Princess Diana. She is accessing the security pad in order to enter the Fortress. I had disabled her password, sir, while you were gone," said Kelex.

"Let her in, Kelex, and re-enable her password. She is always allowed here, even if I'm not on the planet. Consider the Fortress her home as much as mine," he said.

Kelex released the security locks on the door allowing Diana entrance into the fortress. Clark watched on the security monitor as Diana entered. He walked over to a robe that was hanging near the door of his solar room. Slipping it on, he exited in order to greet Diana.

"Clark," she said looking slightly embarrassed at his clothing, "am I bothering you?"

"No, Diana, I was just under the solar lamp. I'm nine hours away from being fully recovered and back at full strength," he told her.

She smiled, "I am happy to hear that."

"It's because of you and your sisters that I am healed," he told her.

"Thank you, Kal. I'm glad we could have helped," she said.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Diana."

She looked down at the floor. When Diana did meet your eyes and didn't steam straight ahead, it meant she had something to share that made her feel uncomfortable. Clark nodded.

"So, why are you here?" he asked to himself.

"I... I need to talk to you," she said hesitantly.

"What is wrong, Diana?" he asked with concern. "It's me. You know you can trust me with anything and everything."

"Zeus visited me, Kal. He had a proposition and I want to talk to you about it," she said.

"Whatever you need, Diana, I am right here and I'll give you whatever you want, whatever you need," he said.

She smiled at him. Oh, she had missed him while he was gone from earth. She missed him now even though he was standing in front of her.

Ceremony of Innocence

Batman needed his nightly patrol tonight. It was more than a routine for him, it was his way of staying sane, his way of bringing perspective to his life. The mission was his life, or, at least, it had been consuming his life. He had let Red Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing take a more active role lately because he was spending time with Selina, as well as looking after Kara while Clark was recovering. Last night he even took Selina on patrol with him. It went surprisingly well. Something was changing in his life and he wasn't in control of it. It was controlling him and the mission was suffering because of it. He couldn't allow that.

Parking the Batmobile in an alley, he got out and used his grapple gun to take to the roof. Getting the advantage of height, he looked down on his city, his mission. For eight years now he had been the dark knight protecting the Gotham and dispensing justice where the police failed. Gotham was still a dark city, a decaying city, but he'd made a difference, though, not as big a difference as he hoped. There was still crime and violence, still villains and anarchists, and he was starting to realize there always would be no matter how much of his life he gave to the mission, no matter how many he spent fighting back the entropy. Maybe making room for a life with someone wasn't going to interfere with the mission after all. Maybe having someone in his life like Selina would allow him to continue the mission without losing himself to the mission and becoming what he fought against. Clark often accused him of being myopic when it came to the mission.

Taking his night vision goggles out of his utility belt, put them on, and scanned the city. If tonight was a quiet night, it would probably be best if he made it back to the cave early and did some detective work. It was time to dig into underbelly of Gotham and find what was being hidden. He was in this for the long haul regardless of who he let into his life.

"Hello tall, dark, and masked," purred Selina.

Batman turned and saw Selina in her Catwoman costume slinking towards him. Outside of his control, his heart started to beat faster. The damned woman had him bewitched. He hated to admit it, but he was falling in love with her.

"I didn't expect you tonight. I thought you were staying at the Wayne Tower apartment with a saucer of cream for the night."

"I missed you," she said. "I thought we could go out on a date tonight."

"Patrolling the city isn't a date, Selina," he stated.

"I didn't think it was unless you have flowers hidden behind your cape," she teased him, "but this is your idea of fun time on a Thursday night, so I thought I might as well get used to it."

"You know this is an important part of my life. It's not something I'm willing to give up," said Bruce.

"I'm not asking you to give this up, Bruce," she smiled. "Batman is you and I think I love you. Oh, how Partridge Family of me, though you are definitely no David Cassidy."

She laughed to herself and then she walked up to him and seductively placed her hand on his armor and started to trace the Bat symbol with one taloned finger. Bruce looked down at her.

"I just want to be part of your life, Bruce, even this part," she said. "If I'm willing to go straight then you can imagine how much I care for you."

"You don't make things easy for me, do you," he remarked.

"No, Bruce, I like things hard," she smirked. "Easy is boring and this kitty doesn't like to be bored."

Ceremony of Innocence

Kara had searched the training rooms and cafeteria for Hal on the Watchtower, but he wasn't there. Every since she kissed him last in front of Bruce, he had avoided her. She walked into the monitoring room to find J'onn there by himself eating a plate of cookies.

"J'onn, do you know where he is?" she asked.

"We have no major incidents, so he is just off patrolling, Kara," he said.

"Oh," she responded quietly.

J'onn could feel the disappointment and rejection wafting off her her. Hal was off the station in order to avoid her and avoid anymore confrontations with Batman. J'onn tried to tune her thoughts out, but it was impossible. The young woman was screaming out for affection and understanding from someone who didn't think of her as a family member. He decided that he could give her advice.

"Kara, may I speak openly to you?" he asked.

"Sure, J'onn."

"Hal is confused by you. You have grown into being a highly attractive young woman, but part of him still sees you as a teenage girl, but not just any teenage girl," he told her. "He is confused by you and he is afraid of Bruce and Clark. Bruce treats you like a niece and Clark, well, he is protective of you, Kara. His reputation is bad enough and he doesn't want to anger Clark for many reasons."

"I don't need to be treated like a girl anymore. I'm not one. I am a woman and I deserve to be treated like one," she said.

"Then show them with actions, Kara, actions that show maturity and self reliance. Show everyone who are an adult woman. I believe if do that then many of your social problems will clear up," he told her.

Kara smiled.

"Thank you, J'onn. I'm going to think over what you said to me."

"You're welcome, Kara."

Ceremony of Innocence

Clark had changed into his armor, while Diana sat in the living area waiting for him. After a stop off in the kitchen, he came strolling into the room carrying a glass of cold water for Diana. He handed it to her where she sat on a long sofa. Clark sat down on an ottoman across from her with a short table in between them.

"Tell me what Zeus had to say to you," he prompted her. "I hope the bastard was respectful."

Diana smiled at this remark. Clark would stand against Zeus for her.

"In his absence Hera is ruling Olympus and Olympus is suffering greatly for it. There is unrest among the other Gods and Goddesses. Zeus has been watching and noting everything that is happening on Olympus," she told him.

"Father of the Gods," Clark growled with disdain. "He watches but he doesn't act."

Diana didn't mean to laugh but she couldn't help herself. Clark's disdain for Zeus made her love him all the more.

"Through sources and intermediaries Zeus knows that Ares plans to punish Themyscira for what he perceives is disrespect and then usurp Hera and take the throne of Olympus," she further explained. "He came to warn me about Ares. He will not make promises but if I can stop Ares without relying on the Gods help then he will come out of hiding and deal with Hera."

"Can you have the help of someone who is from Olympus?" he asked.

Again she smiled.

"_Under Hera Olympus has lost its balance, it is unstable. We cannot exist under such conditions. Imbalance and instability lead to us fighting each other, destroying each other for power. This was why I killed Kronos. You stop Ares and I shall be able to restore balance and stability to Olympus. I don't expect you to rely only on your sisters. You have made allies in the world. Use them, Diana. I especially recommend that you get help from the one called Superman. I have noticed him. He has the powers of a demigod, maybe even stronger. Ares will be striking Themyscira with Deimos, Phobos, and Eris, as well as his minions. They will come through Doom's Doorway once he is ready," Zeus told her. _

"_Why do you make me this offer?" _

"_I owe your mother for not standing up against Hera and I owe my daughter for failing her. If you can turn back Ares without our help then I will deal with Hera once and for all. Ares is strong right now and he supports Hera for his our devious reasons. She was supposed to be one of your benefactors. If you deal with my wayward and ambitious son then I will become your benefactor and all threats against you and Themyscira by Hera will be null and void. No one will touch an Amazon without my permission," he told her. _

"_And Kal... Superman. What if he and I become lovers again, will Hera punish him?" she asked. _

_Zeus laughed. _

"_She can try, but I believe between this Superman and I that she will find it difficult," he smiled. _

"Will you help me stop Ares?" she asked him.

"Diana, you don't have to ask. You lead and I will follow," he said softly.

She wanted to take him in her arms and kiss him, but she knew if all things went well that time would come again. She stood up.

"We need a plan," he said.

"I need to get permission to bring you to Themyscira," she said.

"That is a first step. I need to come with you, while you get permission for the Justice League to set foot on Themyscira. Once you have that permission, I will guard Doom's Doorway while you go to the League and recruit them to help us," he said.

"I can't leave you there to guard the door," she said.

"Yes, you can. You can leave me and some of your better trained Amazon warriors. They will fight for Themyscira and I will fight for you," he told her.

"If I'm going to let you guard the Doom's Doorway then get back in your solar room and finish your rehabilitation. You need to be at full strength, Kal," she said.

"And what will you?" he asked.

"I will go home and get permission for you and the Justice League to come to Themyscira and fight with us," she said. "Knowing the Senate they will need nine to ten hours to make up their minds about how to act. If they say no then I will have you and Justice League to my home and deal with the punishment after we defeat Ares."

"Diana," Clark said softly trying to protest her decision.

"Don't worry, Kal, I'll get permission. I can be very persuasive when I need to be," she told him.

"I know," he smiled.

Ceremony of Innocence

Diana had spoken to the senate. She gave them a bleak outlook on what will happen if Superman and others weren't allowed to help them deal with Ares. After an hour of being questioned, they recessed to debate and take votes. Diana and Hippolyta returned to the palace where they now sat drinking wine and waiting.

"I feel useless. How many hours have passed since I came home," she said.

"Eight," answered an annoyed Hippolyta.

"Good. Kal is nearly back to full strength."

"Do you really think it best to leave him to guard Doom's Doorway while you convince the Justice League to assist us?" she said.

"There is no better. If he used a damned magically forged sword, he'd probably slay Ares for us," remarked Diana.

The thought that Superman was that powerful that he could slay a God gave Hippolyta pause. The man was even more dangerous than Heracles. What does my daughter see in this man, she asked herself.

"I'll have Philippus put together our best fighters and begin guarding the door now," Hippolyta decided.

"Do what you must, mother," said Diana.

"I am sorry if I don't trust this Superman as much as you do," she said then she picked up a bell and rang it.

A few moments later an Amazon came running into the room.

"Arina, I need you to find General Philippus and have her report to me right away. I don't care if she is sleeping or having sex, but tell her it is an emergency," ordered Hippolyta.

Arina rushed out of the room with only a glance to Hippolyta then a quicker one to Diana.

"We can hold the door."

"Against Phobos, Deimos, and Eris along with an army of skeleton warriors led by Ares himself," she filled in the picture for her.

"Our skills and weapon should help win the day," said the Queen.

Just then Philippus along with Artemis entered the room. Both women appeared to excited in a negative way.

"The senate returned," said Philippus.

Diana stood to return to the senate.

"No need to go to them, princess," said Philippus. "They have voted with you."

"Yes, they have voted like hens fearing a fox," said Artemis. "They have more than likely allowed the fox into the hen house themselves with this vote."

"Prepare a squad to guard Doom's Doorway," ordered Hippolyta.

"Yes, my queen," said Philippus. "I shall lead them myself."

"And I shall join you," said Artemis.

Hippolyta turned and looked at her daughter.

"I shall get Kal then speak with the league," she said. "We must be prepared for the worst."

"I am afraid that the worst is already up on us," sighed Hippolyta.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

Superman floated just above the ground with his arms crossed across his chest and staring at Doom's Doorway, which was nothing more then a cave cave entrance. Reluctantly, Diana left him with her sisters. He could see the animosity of their faces as the queen told them not to bother the man, the Superman. His hearing picked up the conversation between Artemis and Philippus, who were twenty yards away from him.

"We don't need a man to guard the doorway," spat Artemis. "This is an insult."

"I agree, Artemis. He is an insult to our ways. We need no man's assistance. We have never needed a man's assistance."

"Look at him floating in the air. He is acting as if he is being respectful by not touching down on the ground, but it is arrogance. It is merely showing off that he can fly like our champion. He has no real respect for us," said Artemis.

"And his armor with the red cape. Does he think he is a Spartan?" asked Philippus.

"Give me this magical sword and some space and I'll take the man out of Superman," smiled Artemis.

Clark landed on the ground. He took a deep breath and then he slowly exhaled turned his head in Artemis' direction. She felt an oddly stiff breeze picking up around her. Her tunic rose up to her armor and then the breeze picked up to the point that she lost her footing and fell to the grass. Philippus looked at her with concern then she looked over at Superman, who was smiling at them. Her squad laughed then they stopped immediately when Philippus glared at them.

Artemis got up and drew her sword. She glowered at Superman, who smiled at her. She now wanted to attack him and teach him a lesson. Suddenly, Doom's Doorway began to mist and everyone could hear a hearty laugh coming from it. Through the mist Deimos exited the doorway.

Philippus reacted immediately. She drew her sword and barked orders at her warriors.

"Amazons, draw your weapons and take a defensive position," she ordered.

They did as they were told. Deimos stood there now under the sun. Superman sized him up. He looked to be seven feet tall with a serpent's tail, legs that reminded Clark of a rhino, a helmet covering his head and a bread made up of small snakes.

"My father said there would be playthings to amuse myself with, but I did realize just how many would be waiting to die," he laughed ignoring Superman.

"We are not playthings, Deimos," stated Philippus. "We are Amazon warriors."

"Playthings," he smiled. "You are merely playthings. Before I kill you I think I'll have some fun with you."

He smiled again. It was an ugly smile. Clark could see where Deimos was sent up first just to do damage and hurt these Amazons. He reacted quickly and without permission from the Amazons. Before they could even hear the sonic boom from his take off, they witnessed a red and blue blur plow into Deimos and begin to pummel him back through the doorway until he disappeared back from whence he came. Superman stopped at the mouth of the doorway then he flew back to his spot.

The Amazons stared at Clark with a combination of fear and awe. He had just dispatched Deimos in a matter of seconds. Not even Diana could do that. Clark turned his head and looked at them. He could read their expressions. He'd seen the look too many times before in his life.

Ceremony of Innocence

Diana stood in front of an emergency gathering of Justice Leaguers. She saw that the auditorium was almost full, as she scanned it. Her eyes settled on Kara's, who looked concerned for the whereabouts of her cousin. Dinah, who sat at the dais, along with Batman, J'onn, John Stewart, Flash, and Aquaman.

"Diana, you called for this session, please, feel free to start," said Dinah.

"Ares is attacking Themyscira. I have been warned by Zeus about this. He told Ares intends to subjugate and punish all Amazons. My friends, I need help to stop this. I need the help of some of you Justice Leaguers. Together we will return to Themyscira and stop this slaughter from happening," she said.

"Where is Superman?" asked Batman.

"He's already on Themyscira guarding Doom's Doorway for me," she said.

"What will we be up against?" asked Starling.

Diana turned and looked at her.

"Ares, Phobos, Deimos, Eris, and an army of damned warrior who Ares owns their souls," she said.

"Sounds like fun," smiled Hal, who had just entered the auditorium.

"Well, there goes any chance of getting home early to see Patty," Barry Allen said with a smile.

"We know we are going to help, Diana. Instead of wasting our time debating, we should be breaking up into teams," growled Batman.

"I concur with Bruce," said J'onn.

Diana saw consent among many of the Leaguers and then felt a surge of pride to be part of this group of heroes.

"The Oracle told the senate that only seven of you can come with me," she said.

"Will that be enough?" asked Dinah.

"According to the Oracle it will be."

"No one is stopping me from coming with you, Diana," barked Kara, who then flew down and stood by her side.

"I guess you choose, Princess," said Batman.

"I would like the original Justice Leaguers to come with me," said Diana.

"That's me, Flash, Hal, and Aquaman," said Batman. "Add Kara and that's five."

"And me," added J'onn.

"And me. Two Green Lanterns can handle a great deal," said John Stewart.

"That's seven, Princess. I guess it's time we leave," said Batman.

Ceremony of Innocence

Ares watched as his army of skeletons and damned warriors engaged the Amazons. He always appreciated the skills and warrior pride of the Amazons. Philippus called for re-enforcements with a horn when she saw the numbers coming out of the Doom's Doorway. Ares' army had the numbers, but the Amazons were born warriors and the just reason to fight.

As the Amazons tried to hold back Ares' army, Superman engaged Deimos, Phobos, and Eris on his own. When he turned to watch this alien who thrived on sunlight battle, Ares was shocked to see his children not defeating and abusing the Kryptonian, but barely holding their own against him. He was taking on two gods and a goddess and he was not losing. This disturbed him because it appeared that he'd have to kill this Superman himself.

With a wave of his hand, he placed cloud cover over Themyscira. The Kryptonian would be deprived of his source of power. Clark lifted his head and saw how dark, thick clouds now covered the sun. With that he turned and blasted Eris with his heat vision sending her against the cliff side then he used his freezing breath to encase Phobos in ice. With that done, he attacked Deimos.

Philippus was not surprised to see Queen Hippolyta on Pegasus leading a squadron of Amazons on flying horses into the battle. Hippolyta wore the Gauntlet of Atlas and carried one of Hephaestus' swords. They swooped down into the battle and with Hephaestus' sword, Hippolyta began to cut a swath in Ares' army. Unfortunately, it appeared that Ares had a never ending supply of skeleton and damned warriors. The Amazons was just starting to be overwhelmed when a large green steam roller and a large green fist pushed Ares' army back. Diana along with her fellow Justice Leaguers had arrived.

Ceremony of Innocence

Even without the sun shining down on them, it was a hot day. With the help of the Justice League, Ares' Army was being pushed back but with great effort as their numbers seem to increase, while Kara and Superman dealt with Phobos, Eris, and Deimos, and Ares and Diana fought. The lack of sun was starting to take it toll on Clark and Kara. Clark was bleeding from a wound on his forehead and his face was bruised, while Kara had a bloodied nose and a bruise around her neck from where Eris started to strangle her. Yet, the two Kryptonians were starting to overwhelm the three children of Ares.

Philippus was in trouble dealing with two skeleton warriors. Exhaustion from the battle was catching up with her when one attacked her from the front and another from behind it. She was about take a sword to the back when Batman blocked the sword with his forearm, then he disarmed the skeleton and used its own sword to behead it. Philippus turned in time to see the head roll away.

"I hope you don't expect my thanks," she said.

"Trust me I don't," he growled then moved on to help another Amazon who was being attacked by two damned warriors.

"Men," grumbled Philippus.

Hippolyta fought her way through the army towards Diana and her battle with Ares. Flanked by Amazons she was almost through the line of damned warriors when she caught sight of Diana fighting Ares. Her chest filled with pride as she saw her daughter block Ares' sword with ease then attack.

"I taught you well when you were a girl, Diana," Ares said to her.

"You were my first teacher when it came to the sword," she said.

"I was your greatest teacher," he corrected her.

Ares then pivoted and went from defense to offense. He swung and sliced at her at great speed driving Diana back. She blocked each attack until she felt her arm start to strain against the thunderous blows. A slight stumble and Ares cut her above her armored bodice. True to her training, though, Diana quickly recovered and changed from defense to attack.

"You always was my best student," laughed Ares.

"I am no longer a student," replied Diana.

Phobos released negative energy hitting Clark in the chest and sending into the arms of Deimos. He needed an energy boost; he needed to rise above the cloud cover and get to the sun.

"Clark!" Kara screamed.

In the arms of Deimos Clark turned his head and saw Eris, who looked like an anorexic European super model in Clark's opinion, had hung an apple of despair around her neck. Eris stood above her laughing. She then began to blast her with waves of energy. His cousin was in trouble.

Turning his attention to Phobos, he unleashed his heat vision at full strength hitting Phobos in the chest and sending him flying backwards. Once Phobos was down, he focused his strength and broke free of Deimos then he turned quickly and swung with everything he had left and hit Deimos on the jaw sending him through some trees and tumbling away.

Falling down to one knee, Clark composed himself. He took a few deep breaths then flew at Eris connecting with her and grabbing her moving her away from his cousin. Kara started to sob. The world was without hope and love. All she felt was despair and desperation. Suddenly, A green hand construct lifted the apple from around neck and crushed it. Hal landed beside Kara and knelt down.

"Kara, are you okay?" he asked.

She couldn't answer because she was too busy crying. He took her in his arms and tried to console her when he felt the ground shake. He looked up to see Clark standing there staring at him.

"I got rid of the apple," Hal said.

Clark looked over and saw that Deimos and Phobos were recovering. Kara looked pale and she sobbed in Hal's arms.

"Listen, Hal, get you above the cloud cover and let her soak up as much of the sun as she can. It will help her recover," he told him.

"Whatever about you, Clark?" asked Hal.

"I need to finish with Deimos and Phobos," he said then took off. Hal lifted Kara in his arms and headed straight up into the sky. He passed through the dark clouds exiting above the cloud cover where it was sunny. Kara lifted her face to the sun.

Hal stared at the young woman and thought to himself, _she really is beautiful_. He held onto as she bath in the sun slowly the color returned to her cheeks and she opened her eyes and looked into Hal's eyes.

"Playing hero, Hal," she smiled.

"Clark said this would help you," he said.

She pushed away from him and floated on her own.

"You can return to the battle. I only need a few more minutes before I'll return," she said.

"Um... yeah, sure," he said.

Hal really didn't think about what he was going to do next. He enveloped her in his green power field then he reached over and pulled her into him and kissed her. Every time they had kissed before Kara was the one who initiated it catching him by surprise, so this time he wanted to be in control. He had to admit that it was a very good kiss. Hal let go of her.

"I thought it was my turn this time," he said.

"You better get back, Hal," she said.

"Yeah, I better."

He started to fly away when Kara called him.

"Hal," she yelled.

He stopped and looked at her.

"Now that we are even how about we go out for burgers again?" she smiled.

"Why not?" he laughed then flew away.

Kara spun around in a circle and laughed.

Clark literally drove Deimos into the ground with only his head above the ground. Phobos decided to act his back with a blast of negative energy when he was hit with a blast of heat vision. Kara had come back to the fight. She was at full power and feeling unbeatable.

"Kara," Clark said sounding surprised.

"Hey, Cuz," she said. "I can handle this for now. Go get some sun."

"Kara, are you sure?" he asked.

He was feeling exhausted and bruised. Some time recovering soaking up sun would do him well.

"Clark, go. The quicker you get back," she said.

Clark smiled then he headed straight up. As he headed into and through the cloud coverage, he spotted Diana. She was battling Ares toe to toe. He looked as if he was in a fight and so didn't she. He passed into the clouds and disappeared.

On the ground Ares laughed and pointed.

"He leaves you," he told Diana.

Diana looked up into the sky to see Superman disappear into the clouds. For a moment she felt abandoned but then she thought it was Clark and he'd never abandon her. There has to be a reason for him leaving.

With her concentration off the fight for a moment, Ares took advantage of this by throwing a blade forged by his brother Hephaestus at Diana. It was headed her straight for her heart when she reacted at the last second and deflected it with her bracelet. Instead of imbedding in her heart, it sliced her her armor and was imbedded in her right side.

"You should have let the knife kill you. I would have been less painful then what is to come," he said to her.

"Sought up and fight, brother," she cried then attacked him.

Above the cloud cover Clark allowed himself to heal and regain his strength. Once he felt at full strength, he'd return to battle and finish off Phobos and Deimos. Eris he tossed through Doom's Doorway. If the rules of Olympus hadn't changed much Hades wouldn't let her return. He just needed ten minutes and then he would be able to return from the Underworld.

Hippolyta saw that her daughter was injured and still fighting her half brother. One on one Diana would have a difficult task with the god of war but fighting him with injuries and losing blood Ares had the advantage. She needed to get to her daughter to help her. Using the Gauntlet of Atlas she sent several of the skeleton warriors into a collection of mismatched bones. Hippolyta would not be denied.

J'onn, Hal and John Stewart left the main fight to join Kara in her fight with Deimos and Phobos. They saw Clark leave and Hal assumed that she would need their help. J'onn snaked his body around Phobos, who was nearing total exhaustion, while John Stewart formed a sledgehammer with his ring and started to nail Phobos into the ground. Hal joined up with Kara and combined that battered him.

Clark had taken his Christ-like pose and allowed the sun to heal and strengthen him. He could feel his body taking in the healing powers of the sun as well as restoring his strength. Clark closed his eyes and filtered out all voices he could hear drifting up to him, except for one: Diana's voice.

Ares now took advantage of her wound. She slowed just a bit, which allowed him to slash her right arm then her left arm. Diana fought through the pain. She was an Amazon warrior so pain was only a distraction. He then attacked her with a flurry of movement and pulled another knife and stabbed her penetrating the armor and entering her abdomen. With the back of his hand, he slapped her and sent her tumbling away.

Diana cursed herself. She allowed herself to get distracted and Ares took advantage of it. She rose to her hands and knees and started coughing. She coughed up blood. Lifting her head she saw Ares coming towards her. He was coming in for the kill. Again Diana silently cursed herself. She knew she could defeat Ares one on one if she wasn't worried about her sisters, mother, and friends. She closed her eyes.

"Kal, I love you," she whispered.

Clark opened his eyes. Diana needed him. Without all his strength and speed he returned to Themyscira. Ares lifted his sword and was about to bringing it down on Diana's head. Hippolyta saw this and screamed. Her daughter was about to die. Ares started to bring his sword down, when Clark landed between him and Diana sending Ares tumbling away from Diana.

"Kal," Diana said softly.

Clark looked behind him and saw her on her knees with a knife in her side and one in her abdomen. His body filled with angry in a way that he had never felt before in his life. Scanning the remains of Ares' army, he incinerated them with his heat vision leaving the Amazons and the Justice League without a foe to battle. He then turned and walked towards Ares.

Hippolyta, Philippus, and Artemis ran to Diana's aid. She was in pain and coughing up blood, but she refused their air until she knew how it would end between Kal and Ares.

"Ares!" yelled Kal, "gods can die. You should have thought about that before you decided on this path."

"Kryptonian, you are a fool. I don't fear you," said Ares.

"Then it is you who is the fool," declared Clark.

With that he left his feet and blurred into Ares driving him back and back until the two of them disappeared through Doom's Doorway. Clark pounded Ares all the way to the River Styx and past the ferryman he flew him over the river. They continued the battle until they reached Cerberus.

Everyone stood in silence and stared at Doom's Doorway. Deimos and Phobos transported themselves away once their father disappeared through the doorway. Hippolyta turned Philippus.

"Prepare Epione for the injured, especially Diana. She will need the healing ray immediately."

"Yes, my queen," she replied.

"I am not leaving this spot," said Diana.

"You must, Diana," said Hippolyta. "Superman will not be able to return from Underworld. Hades will not allow it."

"Hades doesn't know Kal," she said.

"Come on, Diana, you need medical aid," said Bruce.

"He will return."

Clark pummeled Ares. Cerberus growled at him, but Clark's eyes turned red and the hell-hound whimpered. Ares took advantage of this to use his sword on Clark, but Clark turned in time and used his heat vision to removed the god of war's right arm. With a scream of pain, the battle between them was over. Ares slumped to the ground.

"Well done, Kryptonian," came a deep voice, "but I am afraid you know belong to the Underworld, too."

Clark turned and glared at Hades.

"By Rao's name, no self proclaimed god is keeping me where I don't want to be. I'll tear your home down around you if you try to keep me here," threatened Clark.

Hades started towards Clark when a ray of shining golden light appeared and Zeus emerged from it. First he looked at his son, who lay there in pain with a missing arm. Next, he looked from Hades to Clark.

"Superman, Kal-El," he said.

"Zeus," said Clark.

"Brother, I am back on my throne. Balance is restored. You can keep my son, but you can't keep the Kryptonian."

"Why not?" growled Hades.

"Because he doesn't wish to stay," Zeus laughed then he stopped laughed and looked at Hades with anger. "And my daughter needs him."

"Go," spat Hades.

"If Diana dies, I'll be back, Hades, for her and you won't be able to stop me," stated Clark.

He flew away at mach speed. Hades looked at Zeus.

"And you will let him get away with speaking to us in that manner, brother," said Hades.

"Brother, you should learn what battles to fight and what battles not to fight. He is a battle you are better off not fighting," said Zeus.

Diana waited. She coughed again and spat up a mouthful of blood.

"Diana," said Hippolyta.

"I am not leaving," she replied.

Suddenly, Clark flew from Doom's Doorway. He headed directly to Diana and lifted her up in his arms.

"Kal, don't leave me," she said weakly.

"Never," he replied then he looked at Hippolyta. "I'm taking her to the Healing isle."

His voice was calm, cold, and offered no alternative. He lifted up and flew away. Bruce walked up beside the queen.

"You get used to him," he said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

Clark waited at the side of Diana for her to regain consciousness. Several times Hippolyta came by along with Philippus and Artemis to check up on her and they were met by his presence. Hippolyta hadn't given permission to Superman to stay, but she found herself unable to request him to leave. She had seen him in battle, which caused her to not want to anger him. Not only did he take Ares on and defeat him but he returned from the Underworld and she had the feeling Hades had no say in his leaving.

This time Queen Hippolyta came by to see her daughter with only Mala by her side. As they entered Diana's room, they saw Superman standing by the widow soaking in the sunshine. He looked like a statue with his face raised to the sun. Clark heard them enter but he didn't turn around.

"Hello your majesty and Mala, it is good to see you this afternoon," he said.

Hippolyta was surprised that he knew who had entered. His abilities she found unsettling.

"How did you know it was Mala and I?" she asked.

"I recognized your heartbeats," he said. "Super hearing."

"I see," said Hippolyta.

This man scared her. He was greater in strength than Heracles, maybe even had the power of a god from Olympus. She shook off her fear of him and walked over to check on her daughter.

The bruises were gone and the cut were healed. She was looking much better, though she still hadn't awakened. Epione told them that it was only a matter of time until Diana woke up.

"She is looking much better," Hippolyta spoke her thoughts aloud.

"I believe that she should wake up soon. Her heart and breathing is getting stronger," said Clark, who finally turned around to look at Diana.

"Ares cannot be punished enough for his actions against us and Diana," stated Hippolyta.

"Ares is lucky he survived our encountered," Clark said more to himself than to her.

Hippolyta looked over at Clark. A shiver went down her spine. This man could have killed the god of war because he touched Diana.

"You would kill a god for her?" she asked.

"I would," he answered.

"What will happen when she awakens?" she asked. "Hera is no longer a threat to you and my daughter."

"I will leave here and not come back unless invited," he stated. "I am not a fool, your majesty. I know I am unwelcome here. I am staying because Diana will expect to see me when she awakens. After that I will leave."

"I have my permission to stay until she awakens," said Hippolyta.

"Thank you," he replied.

"I shall leave you for now," said Hippolyta, "but I shall return later to check on Diana. We have a great deal to do, including bringing down the Hera's temple and replacing it with a temple for Zeus, as our new patron and benefactor."

"If you need help destroying Hera's temple, please, let me know," he said with a smile.

Hippolyta laughed, "I shall."

Ceremony of Innocence

Kara was waiting outside of the diner in Smallville. She had made a date with Hal, who reluctantly agreed to it. He said that he'd meet her outside of the diner at six then they would be able to eat and see a movie. It was now ten past six and she was starting to think that she had been stood up.

"Hi, hot stuff," said a young man in a NASCAR hat, jeans, and work shirt.

He stopped and smiled at Kara. She was dressed in jeans, a white tee shirt, and black leather jacket. Her hair was pulled back and she wore glasses and no makeup. She was trying to be more Kara Kent than Kara Zor-El.

"I'm waiting for someone," she said.

"Looks like he stood you up, which means he's an idiot."

"I'm not looking for a replacement, even if someone stood me up," she said.

"But someone as pretty as you can't have dinner alone. Why don't I just sit with you?"

"Why don't you just leave and I'll take care of her," a familiar voice said behind her.

Kara turned and saw Hal Jordan standing there. He was wearing aviator dark glasses, bomber's jacket, a chambray shirt, and cargo pants looking like the pilot he used to be. Kara offered him a big smile.

"Hi, Hal," she said.

"Kara."

"Hey," the young man started to speak, but Hal silenced him with a decent glare. "I should go."

The young man walked away.

"Nice glare. You have Bruce teach you that one," she teased him.

"If I had Bruce's glare then he would have run away," he chuckled.

"Are you hungry?" Kara asked him.

"Starved," he smiled. "Let's eat."

She started walking towards the diner's door then she stopped and faced Hal.

"This is a date, isn't it?" she asked him.

"Yes, this is a date," he smiled.

"Good," she returned the smile.

"Can you just do me one favor?" he asked her.

"What, Hal?"

"When Clark finds out that I'm dating you, please, tell him I've acting like a perfect gentleman," he said with a smile.

"Hal," Kara said then moved up close to him and got on her tip toes then whispered, "only if you show me a really good time."

She stepped back and gave him an innocent smile.

"You've going to get me in trouble, aren't you?" Hal asked.

"We'll see after dinner," she teased.

"You realize that I'm too old for you," he said.

"You realized that I'm from a superior race," she laughed.

Ceremony of Innocence

Bruce ran through a strenuous session of exercise in the enhanced gym he had built in Wayne Mansion. After the battle on Themyscira, he had some muscle pulls and a couple of broken ribs, so Epione had him spend some time under the purple healing ray. His body once again felt like the body of a his real age of 28 instead of beat up forty year old. The constant pain was gone and arthritis disappeared. He finished a set of acrobatics, which Dick had long ago taught him, and went over to grab a towel to wipe off the sweat.

He took off the top of the black gi he wore to hear a purring noise. Turning around he saw Selina standing in the gym.

"I didn't hear you enter," he said.

"I didn't want you to hear me."

She walked over to him, took the towel from him, and started to wipe him down.

"I've missed you," she said.

"It's been a bust few days," he replied.

"You should have invited me to Themyscira," she said.

"It was too dangerous," he stated.

He heard a soft growl coming from her after he made his statement. She took the towel and threw it in his face then started to walk away.

"I refused to be treated like your pet cat, Bruce. Find some defenseless damsel to protect," she spat.

Bruce closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Selina, wait," he called in a voice that had more pleading than command.

Selina stopped at the door. She turned about and stood there glaring at him.

"What is it, Bruce? Are you going to tell me how I'm not trained to handle what you handle or how it was a League matter?" she yelled.

"I can't lose you," he told her in a voice filled with suppressed emotion.

Selina heard this and softened. This wasn't Bruce the defensive or Bruce the stoic, but Bruce the man in front of her.

"What do you mean you can't lose me?" she said.

"You know what I mean," he said in a strained voice.

"No, I don't, Bruce, so tell me."

Bruce stood there staring at her. This was the final step in their relationship and he knew it. He was the man without fear, the dark knight, yet the thought of being honest with her at this moment caused him to be mute.

"Tell me, Bruce, or I'm leaving and returning to my old apartment," she said.

He took a deep breath and forced his mouth to open.

"I love you, Selina. I can't lose you like I've lost others I've loved," he stated.

Selina closed the distance between them, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Bruce hesitated at first then lost himself in the kiss. When they broke away from each other, Selina a sly smile on her lips.

"What?"

"So when can I move into the mansion?" she purred.

"You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?" he said.

"I told you, Bruce, that I don't do easy," she smiled.

"Let's talk to Alfred," he said.

"I forgot that he's really in charge," she laughed then kissed him on the cheek.

Ceremony of Innocence

Clark heard Diana murmur. He turned away from the widow and moved to her side. Slowly, her eyes opened. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled. She returned and smile and softly said, "Kal."

"Welcome back to the land of the living," he said.

He took her left hand in his right hand and gently held on to it.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Four days. You had me worried there for a while, but Epione told me that your body needed the rest," said Clark.

"You didn't leave me," she sighed.

"I told you I would never leave you," he said.

She smiled again. He let go of her hand.

"I should let Epione know you are awake, so she can tell your mother," said Clark.

"Kal, don't leave yet," she said.

"Do you need something, Diana?"

She nodded her head yes. Clark stared at the woman he loved. He knew that if given the chance he could lose himself in loving her.

"Yes, Kal. I need you to kiss me," she said.

Slowly, Clark bent over and gently kissed Diana on the lips. When he stood back up he noticed that Diana had a pouty expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kal, I asked for a kiss. That wasn't a kiss," she answered.

Clark chuckled then he bent back down and kissed her with all the pent up passion he had. When he stopped this time, Diana moaned in pleasure. A smile lit up her face.

"I need to get your Epione and your mother then I have to leave," he said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"It's time for Clark Kent to return to life and Superman to return to earth. I'm home, Diana, and I'm not going to leave again," he said.

"I'm glad to hear that, Kal. I was afraid I was going to have to follow off the planet this time and drag you back to earth," she said.

"I'll be waiting for you when you are ready to rejoin the world," he said.

"You won't be waiting for long," she told him and he left to retrieve Epione.

Diana lay back in her bed feeling better than she had in many years.

Epilogue

A select number of guests were allowed on Themyscira, as the Amazons prepared for one of their rituals. Bruce, dressed in normal clothes, along with Selina and Kara and Hal, dressed in normal clothes, were invited to the island, also. Hippolyta had her elite guard in place to guard the ceremony, as well as a show of honor and respect. The Amazons had festooned the outdoor amphitheater in anticipation of the ceremony and celebration that was to follow.

The Priestess Pythia stood in the center of the amphitheater waiting for the participants of the ritual to enter. A blast from some horns introduced the first participant. Clark, wearing a white tunic that came to his knees and showed off a great deal of his chest and shoulders, walked into the amphitheater with four of the elite guard. He strode up to Pythia and came to a stop.

Another blast of the horns and Diana entered with her own elite guards. She wore a diaphanous blue chiton along with her tiara and bracelets. Diana walked up beside Clark and stopped. He smiled at her and she at him then they both looked Pythia.

The amphitheater full of Amazons and the few outside guests watched silently as Pythia began.

"Kal-El of Krypton stretch out your right hand," she told him.

He did so.

"Princess Diana of Themyscira stretch out your left hand," she told her.

She did so.

"With this cloth I bind you together in this life," she announced, as she began to wrap a white strip of cloth around their wrists binding them together. "This symbolizes your union as equals bound together."

Hippolyta listened to the ceremony, but her eyes were drawn to a spot of golden sun that back lit the altar Pythia, Diana, and Superman stood in front of it. As she stared at it, she was sure for a moment that she could make out the form of Zeus in that light and he was smiling. Instead of being surprised, it made Hippolyta happy to see Zeus at his daughter's handfasting ceremony.

"As an Amazon and our champion, Diana, you are strength and love. Protect your mate and expect your mate to protect you. Now let the celebration feast begin," called Pythia.

A cheer escaped from the gathered crowd. Now it was time to celebrate.

Ceremony of Innocence

Hal watched a Kara danced around a fire with several other barely clad women. He was smiling and feeling happy that he had avoided Clark and Bruce all evening, when I strong left hand fell on his right shoulder. Turning he saw the smiling face of Clark and beside him the beautiful face of Diana.

"I see you two are still tied together," he said nonchalantly.

"Yes, we are bound together until the morning," said Diana.

"Hal," said Clark.

Instinctively, Hal went to ignite his ring, but it was gone. Suddenly, Bruce was standing on the other side of him with Selina. He had a grim smile on his face and Hal's power ring in his right hand.

"Jordan," said Bruce.

"You are going to treat Kara with respect, right, Hal?" asked Clark.

"Of course, Clark, I'd never disrespect her. She's too... powerful," he swallowed.

"And you know what will happen if you hurt her," asked Bruce.

"I can imagine, Bruce," said Hal.

"No, you can't," replied Bruce, who then handed him his power ring.

Hal put it back on and felt slightly more relaxed.

"Well, I'm going to get a drink," said Hal, who then walked off leaving Bruce, Clark, Diana, and Selina to watch the dancing.

"Is anyone else uncomfortable watching this?" asked Bruce.

"I am," answered Clark.

"Oh, Kal, it is vibrant. If I wasn't tied to you I'd be dancing with them," said Diana.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm going to join them," said Selina, who stripped down to her underwear then joined the dancing.

"Come on, Kal," said Diana, who noticed a smirk on Clark's face and Bruce's discomfort, "I want to show my favorite part of the island."

She pulled him by the tied hands causing him to stumble slightly.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Whipped," Bruce said under his breath knowing that Clark would hear him.

Clark and Diana took to the skies and flew across the island until they landed on a piece of white sand beach. The black sky melded into the black ocean. She brought them their because they were alone. Before Clark could speak, she kissed him passionately. When the kiss ended Clark had a big smile on his face.

"Hello Mrs. Kent," he said.

"Bruce needs to get me false ID's and such," she said.

"He will," said Clark. "I thought we'd live in DC since you are still the ambassador for Themyscira until your mother delegates your replacement. I'm going to start a news site on the internet with some of the money Bruce spent buying the farm. Clark Kent will be a internet journalist now instead of working for the Daily Planet."

"I propose we get a home in Virginia. I want to live a quiet life when we aren't Wonder Woman and Superman," she said.

"Anything you want, my love," Clark kissed her.

He then whispered in her ear, "Do you think Hera sees us?"

"I don't know, but let's give her something to watch in case she is," said Diana, who touched the clasp at her shoulder and allowed her chiton to drop to the sand.

"Diana," Clark said warningly.

"It my wedding night, Kal, and as Bruce said you are whipped," she teased as she pulled him down onto the sand with her.

"Diana," he said in a hoarse whisper as he allowed passion to overcome commonsense.

Hippolyta and Philippus sat on thick pillows drinking wine. The queen had to admit that the day went better than she anticipated, especially with Zeus showing up to see his daughter's wedding. That was a good sign. Artemis walked up to the two seated women.

"Have you seen Diana and her man?" asked Artemis.

"No. They seem to have disappeared," said Philippus.

Suddenly, the ground of Themyscira shook with minor tremors. Artemis and Philippus looked at the queen in confusion.

"Zeus promised no more troubles. An earthquake?" Artemis queried.

Hippolyta thought about the very minor vibrations that shook the island and then felt her face turn red with embarrassment, as she then yelled, "Diana!"

The end of this story. I hope to write another.


End file.
